


Lives Depend on This

by StarGamerxox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Death, I mean a LOT, Illness, It’s not probably major violence but Night does kill a lot of people, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protectiveness, evil humans, evil monsters, intense au, theres probably a bunch I’m forgetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: CrossPosted on WattPad but I finally decided to put it here.31 years ago monsters where freed and they stormed a human city. They killed around 300-400 humans that day and a year later all monsters where locked inside the city.Humans could get licenses to go kill monsters and other humans, ones hired but the lab, walked around the city to keep monsters in check. They took the ill monsters to their death and the smart monsters to a free future.That was how life was in the city.Until the first monster, a boy named Geno, was born within the lab. His brother followed and they were pulled away from their parents. A kind scientist convinced others not to separate the boys and raised them and their younger brother when he was born.Those three boys would change their little world.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, BloodLust - Relationship, Dream/Ink, HorrorLust, Nightmare/Error, Reaper/Geno, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sci/Fell, drink - Relationship, dust/blue, dustberry, horror/lust, nighterror, scifell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Prologue

Aka. You 3 are adorable brothers but whoops there are only 2 of you now

Geno pushed himself over the road barrier and went running down the abandoned and rundown street. He could hear the footsteps behind him and he hissed as he darted around a corner. He stopped and pressed himself against the wall. The footsteps continued passed him, not noticing his darting, and he studied them as they passed. Three humans ran, weapons in hands and he sighed in relief once they were far enough away. 

Geno pushed himself off the dirty brick wall and adjusted his scarf before stepping towards the entrance of the alleyway he hid himself in. He looked around the street beyond and when he saw no one, stepped out into the open air. He pulled up his hood and began walking home, dropping to pick up the small bag of supplies he had tossed when he jumped the cement road barrier.

"Thank god I got away." He whispered to himself as he pulled the straps of the bag over a singular shoulder and hefted it onto the other soon after. He had to raise a hand to cover his eyes, shielding them from the bright sun, as he began his walk through the old and rundown city most monsters called home. Soon he made it to an alleyway covered by a fence. He pulled himself up the fence and soon dropped onto the other side.

"Geno?" Fresh looked up from his spot at the back of the alleyway, in a small tarped off corner.

"Heya Fresh. Can you wake Error? I got us some food!" Geno smiled as he opened the bag to show his youngest brother the small amount of food. It would last the family of three about a week if they rationed it correctly.

"Okay!" Fresh, only 10, hopped up and went to shake his 13 year old brother who groaned and pushed him away.

"Error! Genos back!" Fresh whispered and, to his credit, Error perked up at that. Sadly, soon after he flopped back down and began to sleep once more.

"Hey, it's okay Fresh. Let him sleep a while okay?" Geno, barely 17, grabbed the youngest's hand and pulled him over to their makeshift table.

"Okay," Fresh hummed as he flopped down on the pillow they designated as his chair. He watched with pure delight as Geno handed him a small boxed lunch he had found. Fresh was so excited he barely realized that there were only two of those lunches and Geno wasn't eating the other one.

"Geno?" Error awoke about an hour later to Genos soft shaking.

"Hey. You should probably eat. Your still burning up and your body needs strength to fight the fever," Geno hummed and the teen nodded as he sat up. Geno tentatively handed Error the second boxed lunch and a small paper cup full of bottled water.

"What will happen if I don't get better? Am I gonna die?" Error asked duly and Genos browbone furrowed.

"Don't think like that Error. You're not gonna die." Geno nuzzled his brother who just turned and coughed harshly into his elbow. Geno pulled his brother to his side and tapped the youngest's arm before pulling him closer as well.

"We are gonna do just fine, I promise. One day we won't live in this wretched city anymore. I promise we will all be happy outside the city," Geno nuzzled his brothers one by one and Error just smiled.

"I sure hope so cause bro needs a doctor!" Fresh hums and Grno nodded sadly.

"Yea." He said as the sky darkened. The family of three sat curled up and the younger two siblings listened to the eldest tell a story before all three fell asleep.

In the morning Fresh and Geno both awoke to Error being torn from them. They heard his screams and even they finally found where he was, a pair of two humans, watchers, were pulling him away.

"Hey!" Geno stood and ran but Fresh grabbed at his hand.

"He's ill. He will be removed." A watcher responded coldly.

"He's been sick for two months! We can care for him ourselves!" Geno screeched but the watcher simply pulled a weapon out and pointed it at Fresh, who was clinging to Geno. The other watcher pulled a similar weapon and pointed it at Error.

"We will shoot them if you continue."

"So what? You'll kill Error anyway! You don't care about our health! We are just prey you allow your people to hunt!" Geno sobbed.

"Exactly. We will kill him so he doesn't get anyone else in this city sick. So choose. 1 dead brother or 2?" 

"Geno-" Error shook his head and Geno nodded, backing away back into his alleyway. He covered his mouth to muffle his sob as he pulled Fresh into his arms. He could hear Error struggling but couldn't help.

"I'm so so sorry. I failed you. I failed your brother. I failed our mom. I'm so sorry Fresh!" He hiccuped


	2. 1; Food Ends Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently I’m almost finished with chapter 16 so I’m doing a catch up with this book. I won’t post it all tonight but I’ll post a sturdy start

Aka. Rolling around on the bloody floor is my form of revenge

5 years. It had been five years since Error was taken and every night Geno dreamed of him. He could still remember vividly his younger brother screaming for him. It wasn't fair but he had Fresh to protect. He didn't want to live this life but his youngest brother was 15, he needed to protect him. If it wasn’t for Fresh Geno would have ended himself long ago, stopped fighting the endless fight that was the horrid world they lived in.

Geno hardly darted around a corner as a group of loud humans passed by the convenience store he had been raiding. He curled up until he was nearly positive they passed before he stood again. He started rounding up as much food as he could find until a gunshot sounded and a bullet went flying through the spot his skull had been before part of it melted. His head shot up and he looked where it had been shot just to see a figure in a large black cloak.

"Who are you?" The figure hissed and Geno took a step back. 

"I'm just getting food for my brother. Please let me pass." He whispered and when the figure looked up, much to his horror, he caught skeletal bones. The person attacking him was a monster.

“What are you doing? You're a monster too! Why are you trying to kill me?” Geno asked as he stepped back.

“Because. Your in my shop.” He hissed.

“Who even are you?”

“The names-“

"Error wake up!" Error whined and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. Much to his distaste, Nightmare wasn't like his brothers and didn't allow him to stay sleeping despite his protests.

"I didn't save you five years ago just so you could sleep in every morning lazybones. Get. Up." Nightmare lightly kicked Errors' side and the glitch whined, swatting at the general direction of the other's voice.

"Is he still asleep?" Dust peaked into the room and burst out laughing. In front of his very own eyes where the two oldest members of their little group, the two leaders. One was curled up on a cot, half heartedly waving his right hand in the air whilst his face scrunched up. The other was covering his mouth to hold back his laughter as he stood over Error, who was now swatting at Dust's voice instead of his own.

"Yes," Error whined before accidentally hitting himself. He yelped and Dust nearly fell down the stairs that lead to the room the leaders shared.

"Dust!" A louder voice, Horror, yelped as he ran up the stairs to catch the other who was pretty much falling down said stairs.

"Both of you come help me!" Nightmare called and Dust hastily shook his head to his friend who happily carried him downstairs, abandoning Nightmare with a very, very, sleepy Error who didn't take 'wake up' as an answer. Luckily for Nightmare, and unluckily for Error, the one more awake also didn't take 'no' for an answer. 

"I hate you." Error grumbled as Nightmare dragged him downstairs using the darker ones tentacle.

“No. No you Don’t Error.” Nightmare hummed and his best friend whined loudly, struggling to escape.

“Nightmare! Let me go!” He whined and Nightmare grinned, instantly releasing Error from his spot floating mid air.

“Nightmare! Ack! No fair!” Error squealed as he was dropped straight, face first onto the floor in which had not ever been cleaned.

“Sorry but I did what you asked.” Nightmare walked over into the ‘kitchen’ with no intent of helping his best friend, and roommate, up. 

“Night come back!” Error whined and his friend just laughed.

“Nope. But here’s what I will do. I will make us both some food. Mine, better obviously, yours, whatever I can scrounge together afterwards.” Nightmare opened the door and walked into the ‘kitchen’ without another word. Error groaned and, just to spite Nightmare, rolled around on the floor instead of getting up.

“You should really get up. If you don’t remember, we killed a few watchers on that floor.” Dust hummed and Error shrugged.

“I’m rolling in their blood! Perfect way to get my revenge!” Error grinned and Dust fake gagged.

“You do realize Nightmare won’t let you upstairs unless you shower right? And I’m almost positive you don’t wanna sleep down here with me and Horror.” Dust reminded the eighteen year old who groaned.

“Noooo!” 

“He’s right. But if you, let’s say, get up, then maybe you won’t have to worry about showering.” Horror piped up and Error, begrudgingly, stood up and flopped down on the old, dusty, couch. 

“SOMEONE GO SEARCHING! WE NEED MORE FOOD!” Nightmare called out and Dust raised a hand.

“I’ll do it.” He sighed, walking out.

Ink and Dream couldn’t remember how this started. They had run out of food the day before so they went to search for some but they heard something and then Blue screamed. Loud cheers and heavy footsteps sounded and Blue began screaming louder, calling for his friends.

Now there was a pitiful race down a side street for the smallest of their little rag tag group of friends. 

“Blue!” Ink rushes down the street after one of his best friends who was being carried off by a gang of humans.

“Ink! Dream!” Blue screamed as he struggled in the human's grasp.

“Please give him back!” Dream screamed, nearly in tears. They couldn’t catch up. They were all hungry, tired, and barely able to speed walk, let alone run or fight. The sun was blistering down on them and the heat was nearly unbearable

They couldn’t save Blue. They could only pray someone else saved him or the humans didn’t kill him.

“Ink do something!” Dream begged as he stopped running, too tired to keep running anymore, sweating profusely.

“I can’t Dream… I can’t.” Ink hiccuped as he collapsed, much too hungry and tired to stand. So they watched as people carried him away. The small skeleton they had fought to keep with them, they had killed watchers to keep with them. They watched him get hauled away,

The humans had Blue now, and most humans didn’t believe in mercy.


	3. 2; Survival is Fake

Aka. The jerk that kidnaps you then forces you to tell your brother you’ll never see him again.

“Let me go home!” Geno struggled as the skeleton tugged him through the streets.

“Nah. You stole from the store I claimed. Therefore that stuff is mine. If you want it to go to your little brother then in trade, you’ll be my pet until further notice.” The other gripped Geno’s wrist and continued to tug him through streets, now pulling him onto a back street or two.

“I’m. Not. A. Pet.” Geno hissed, finally managing to escape his grip.

“Oh but how wrong you are. Not be good or that food won’t go to your little brother and he can starve to death wondering if his elder brother abandoned him.” He smirked and Geno stopped struggling.

“Can I explain it to him?” Geno asked.

“And how old is this little shit you're so worried about?” The hooded figure turned upside down. Geno snarled.

“1, don’t call Fresh a little shot, 2. He's 15.” Geno balled his fists and the other shrugged.

“Well he seems like a little piece of shit. I call them as I see them. Anyway, if he’s 15 then he was raised in this world. He can handle being alone. Monsters have been in the horrid city for over 30 years.” He shrugged and Geno wanted to snap. He so wanted to snap at him and tell the rude skeleton how wrong he was. He couldn’t snap. He couldn’t tell him that Fresh wasn’t in this city until he was 3. That none of their family were born in the city and that their ‘mom’ wasn’t their real mom but she was the only one they knew. 

But he couldn’t tell them that. He couldn’t. It was the agreement their mom made with the watchers when she was taken back to the lab. Watchers were afraid to kill Geno, as he was their ‘special’ test subject, but they would kill his brothers. He couldn’t lose his other brother, he just couldn’t,

“Where is he?” Fresh whispered as he curled up more so in a ball. He had pulled his small blanket over his shoulders more and curled around Errors old pillow. His stomach growled again and he whimpered as the wind blew through the alleyway he lived in.

“Fresh!” His head shot up as he saw Geno running towards him, carrying a bag over his shoulder.

“Geno bruh!” Fresh pushed himself up and threw himself into his brother's arms. Geno pulled him closer and breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Fresh yelped and jumped backwards as another being, a person in a large black cloak, walked into their ‘home’.

“Calm down Fresh! It’s okay. He won’t hurt you.” Geno shrugged off his supply bag before handing it to his little brother with a frown.

“What’s going on Geno bro?” Fresh asked quietly. Geno grabbed his brother's face and stared into his eye sockets.

“You need to listen to me Fresh, really listen. I can’t stay with you anymore. This guy here has threatened you because I took from ‘his’ store. He allowed me to bring you this food and tell you what’s going on. I’ll still run food to you once a week. They can’t kill you, just stay in the alley and stay safe okay?” Geno whispered and Fresh’s eyes widened and pushed back.

“No way bruh! That’s so unrad! You can’t just leave me all alone!” Fresh yelped and Geno grabbed his brother's arm.

“You can’t come with us. I’ll be safe, the watchers don’t allow hunters near me so it will be fine. They know not to mess with you either, not with what happened after they took Error. You will be fine and I will be too.” Geno whispered and Fresh shook his head.

“No-“

“Fresh I’m sorry! I need to leave!”

“Geno-“

“I love you so much Fresh. Don’t forget that. Mom loved you and Error did too.” 

“Wait-“

“Goodbye Fresh.”

“You're a terrible person.” Geno huffed as his capture, who he knew the name of but refused to call by name, tugged him away from his terrified brother.

“Oh hush it. You're fine and so is he.” He snarled and Geno groaned. He secretly wished that for once in his life Watchers would intervene. 

“You know what. I’ve been in this city for 12 years and I’ve never hated life here until you took me.” Geno huffed, a lie obviously, and his capture stopped and pulled down his hood.

“What?” He pressed and Geno suddenly felt nervous sweat forming on his brow bone.

“Nothing-“

“Monsters have been trapped in this city 30 years, your younger brother is 15, and yet you’ve only been here 12 years? That’s not possible,” he snarled and Geno pulled up his scarf.

“It’s not your business. Just forget I said anything.” He hissed and his capture frowned.

“Okay. Let’s go,” he pulled Geno away, towards a rundown apartment building. Geno followed begrudgingly and it very much annoyed the other skeleton.

“Would you stop? We need to hurry.” He hissed and Geno suddenly froze.

“Why?” He asked and the dark hooded figure sighed.

“I’m not the only monster in this area. The others are in one big group. They don’t like me that much, especially the glitchy one,” he huffed and Geno froze.

“The glitchy one?” He asked his eye sockets wide.

“Yes, dark boned, blue strings from his eyes,” The capture looked angry and Geno covered his mouth.

“Error’s alive?” He whispered before darting the other way making his capture yelp.

“Error! Error!” Geno began to scream and just as a door opened the dark hooded skeleton grabbed Geno, raising a scythe to his neck.

“Geno?” Error called but his eyes widened when he saw Geno’s capture with a weapon to his elder brother's throat.

“Error,” Geno was in tears at seeing his younger brother alive and well.

“Let him go!” Error yelled.

“And why would I do that?” The capture smirked

“I swear! Let my brother go or else!” Error yelled and Geno struggled before Error opened his mouth.

“Did you hear me? Reaper I told you to let him go.” And like that Reaper teleported away with Geno still in his grasp.


	4. 3; Blueberries Deserve Protection

Aka. You don’t look like a blueberry but your name is Blue and your small like a berry so I shall call you BlueBerry.

Blue was kicking and screaming as he was carted off. He could see Dream and Ink disappear as he was pulled farther and farther away. The humans carting him along had monitor bracelets so they didn’t have hunting licenses. The monitor bracelets just monitor H.P., L.V., And E.X.P. to make sure they don’t kill monsters. For monsters those bracelets symbolized who could kill them and who wouldn’t.

“Awe, little monster scared?” A taller human, behind the one carrying him, cooed before poking a finger into Blue’s eye socket making the smol cry in pain and fright.

“Hey! Johna! Stop messing with him!” The human carrying Blue snapped and Blue struggled more as they began to argue. 

“Please just let me go.” Blue whimpered again but the humans were too busy arguing to actually pay attention. 

Suddenly Blue saw a figure. When it moved closer he saw the skeletal bones and started screaming again. The humans started yelling at him but he didn’t care.

The other skeleton had heard him.

He was charging full speed towards them. Blue reached a weak hand towards him and the skeleton nodded. He kicked the human holding Blue and, at the same time, took Blue from said human while the humans grip loosened. Blue clung to him as the skeleton gripped him tightly. 

“You okay?” Blues savoir asked and the smaller nodded.

“My eye hurts but besides that I’m fine. They just shoved a finger in my socket, that’s all they’ve done. None of them are hunters so they can’t kill us.” Blue whimpered and the other nodded before kicking the other one and putting a foot on the one that was holding Blue. His foot sat on the human’s ear and said human was shaking as he crushed the human skull. He looked to the other human and smirked as he darted off, clutching blue tighter. 

“Who pokes your eye?” The skeleton asked and Blue pointed towards the human now on the ground, scrambling to get back up after tripping. His savoir set Blue down, patted his head, and ran towards the human who was now screaming. His skull was crushed under the taller skeleton's foot soon after.

“Let’s go.” He scooped up Blue, who had been struggling to stand. 

“Thanks for saving me,” Blue whispered and he nodded softly, adjusting him to grab something out of his pocket, handing Blue a power bar the starving skele soon scarfed down.

“When was the last time you ate kid?” He sighed, pulling out another bar and watching Blue eat it just as fast.

“One, I’m not a kid, I’m 16. Two, I ate yesterday. My friends and I ate our last three slices of bread. We were out getting more food but we were all so hungry they couldn’t catch up when I was taken.” Blue hummed as he wiped his mouth as the stranger walked through the city towards a small stock building that humans sent food through every once in a while.

“Well then, what’s your name?” He set Blue down as soon as he entered, pulling a few thin fabric bags out of a pocket before shoving food in it.

“Blue, yours?” Blue asked as he curled up.

“I’m Dust.” He sighed, tossing back an apple to the tiny who ate it happily.

“What’s Blue stand for?” Dust asked quietly.

“I don’t know. I was taken care of by my brother until Watchers came to take me away because I was weak. My friends liked to joke that it was short for BlueBerry but I don’t know.” Blue stretched out and looked backwards at the deserted city behind him. 

“Well… I mean you're called Blue and berries are small, your small… it fits,” Dust looked over at the smol who was staring out the window. It was like he barely noticed and Dust smiled.

“Hey, you said you got separated? Wanna join us until we can find your group?” Dust asked, offering a hand, and Blue nodded grabbing it. He wiped a bit of sweat off his brow bone and stretched before opening the door and following after Dust who had already left in a hurry. 

The pair walked into the city together, one towards an unknown and one towards his home and family. The wind picked up making the smaller one shiver which in response made Dust sigh. He tossed the smaller and weaker one his jacket before continuing on through the dangerous city they called home.

Blue hadn’t been much older than eleven when the watcher invaded his home and killed his brother. His mother had been dragged away by the waters when he was four. She had been very sick. A year beforehand his father got killed by a group of hunters and once his elder brother died he was all alone.

The watchers dragged him out. He could barely fight back. His brother died protecting him and yet he was unable to do so. The watchers said he was too weak. Not even worth the hassle they spent killing his brother but he would be taken from the city and killed.

That was until two kids, not much older than thirteen, knocked out a watcher. Then two. Then, soon, all of them. One had a large paint splat on his cheek and the other was wearing a small golden crown.

Ink and Dream.

They were Blue’s family now and they swore to protect him as they were both older than him. He later learned Ink was thirteen, and Dream was fourteen. They were his elder brothers now.

They had been his elder brothers for so long that now, without them, he had no clue what to do but he had the feeling he would be able to figure it out.


	5. 4; Friends and Family

Aka. Who knows what they are anymore but we are all pretty sure they either are really really good friends or they are making out in their free time.

“GENO!” Error screamed loudly before he felt himself sob. There were loud footsteps and Nightmare was at his side, pulling him away from the door and looking around panicked before looking at Error.

“What happened?” Nightmare asked softly as he wiped the others fast falling tears.

“After five years I see Geno just for that bastard, Reaper, to hold a scythe to his throat and teleport away!” Error sobbed and Nightmare sighed, pulling him into a short lived hug before Errors haphephobia kicked in and Nightmare had to pull away.

“We’ll find them Error, don’t worry.” Nightmare whispered but tilted his head as Error's face twisted in horror.

“Fresh…” 

“What?” Nightmare asked.

“Geno was with Fresh… if Geno’s gone then-“ Error turned to leave and was halfway to the corner before Nightmare caught him. Error was struggling against the others tentacles and screamed.

“Let me go!”

“No! Error! They will kill you if you go there! This isn’t the first time we tried to go back for your brother but watchers are always near there and they will take you away or kill you straight away. If you leave again and I’m not there with you, I won’t be able to save you! Don’t you get it? I know you love your brothers but going there is a death wish! You aren’t even supposed to leave because the Watchers want you dead. What do you think I’d do if you died?” Nightmare snapped and Error pushed against the others tentacles.

“Let me go!”

“No! I won't! Stop!” Nightmare pulled Error back into their apartment before shoving him inside, locking the door, dropping Error, and storming upstairs towards their shared room. Nightmare looked straight in Errors eyes.

“If you’re gonna go die, then do it when I’m not there to lose you!” He snapped slamming their door shut.

“That was dumb.” Horror spoke up from the kitchen and yelled when tons of blue strings lifted him from the ground.

“Shut up Horror.” Error hissed before he began coughing again. Horror eyes widened and he was released. Horror ran to Errors' side as he fell over.

“Again? When did the fever meds stop working?” Horror whispered and Error shrugged.

“No-*cough*- Clue. Damn fever hasn’t gone away in the 5 years I’ve had it.” Error hissed before pushing himself back onto the dusty couch. Horror sighed and sat on the floor next to the couch, making sure Error didn’t get worse or Watchers didn’t come for him again.

“And here is our home,” Dust entered, a small skeleton on his trails but he froze seeing Error.

“Relapsed again?” He whispered and Horror shrugged.

“Fever meds gave out too I guess. He and Nightmare had another fight so the big bad boss is in his room.” Horror pointed up a set of stairs and Dust nodded.

“Should we tell him about Errors fever?” He asked and Horror shrugged.

“I'd ask Error but he’s unconscious.” He poked Errors forehead just for Error to whimper. Horror yelped and jumped backwards, looking upstairs like Nightmare would shoot down there and kill him.

“We should probably tell him about Error’s fever and our new guest.” Dust hummed as he gestured towards a chair for Blue. Blue settled in the chair and blue handed him a bag of chips and a bottle of water.

“Call me if you need me.” He whispered before turning and heading upstairs. Blue opened the bag and began eating, barely noticing how Horror studied him.

“Nightmare?” Dust knocked on the door and a loud groan was heard.

“Leave me alone unless your Error apologizing.” Nightmare hissed and Dust sighed.

“He relapsed. The fever meds aren’t working and he’s coughing a lot again…” Dust whispered and the door was thrown open.

“What?” He hissed.

“I said, he started coughing and is currently on the couch, unconscious because he relapsed and the fever meds aren’t working.” Dust frowned. “Oh! And before you go, I brought this kid home, well not a kid, he’s a year younger than me, but either way, can he stay?” Dust asked.

“Yes he can stay! Just let me get to Error!” Nightmare pushed past and ran down the stairs.

“Error!” Nightmare called scooping him up.

“I relapsed again huh? Think Watchers were nearby? Maybe they released the irritant again?” Error whispered.

“Irritant?” Blue asked and I shook my head.

“Something that irritates his condition. Watchers carry it if they are hunting him again. Causes relapses most of the time. He can relapse other times but it’s probably the irritant.” Dust whispered. Blue nodded and watched for a moment as Nightmare checked Error over like a worried husband.

“What are they to each other?” Blue asked and Dust shrugged.

“It’s best to ask them. They’ve known each other for five years and they legit knew each other before anyone else here. They share a room and act all lovey dovey but they could just be mega close friends. That or they are really making out in their spare time.” Dust smirked. Blue looked at them as Nightmare cupped Errors face. 

Blue noticed each chipped piece of skull on Error's head. He also noticed the band aid peeling away from the ill skeletons head. It was covering a nasty crack near the center front of Error’s skull. 

Blue watched as Nightmare pulled away the band aid and dug through a pocket. He pulled out a new band aid and unpeeled it before placing it over the crack. He leaned forward and kissed the spot where the band aid stuck. 

“Oh! Mr. Nightmare? How did you and Error meet?” Blue asked after a moment of silence. Nightmare looked up and smiled.

“Error usually tells the story better but I’ve heard it enough that I, myself, at least can tell it to the best of my abilities. I can probably combine both stories to get the best one but trust me, it’s one crazy story.” Nightmare pulled Error’s skull closer and smiled.

“Okay settle down, this is gonna be a long… story.”


	6. 5; The Hero’s Song

_ Aka. Nightmare is Errors knight in shining armor 5 years beforehand when the glitch was being carried away after Goop boy escapes the labs. _

_ Error watched Geno turn around the corner with Fresh. Error felt another faint tear roll down his face as he was pulled away. He wanted to struggle in the Watchers grip but he had been sick for nearly 2 months and didn’t have that much energy to risk. _

_ “All Watcher units return to base. I repeat, all Watcher units return to base. Project 109 has escaped.” All Watchers walkie talkies echoed and Error struggled a bit at that moment. The Watchers hissed at him and he relaxed again, wanting to cry. He had to escape then or he might never be free, he might die if he didn’t escape. _

_ Right as that thought passed through his mind he encountered another coughing fit and fell to the ground, out of the Watchers hands. They all began yelling and some even kicked him to try and make him stand. Error whimpered and curled up tighter as he coughed and coughed. _

_ “Oi! Asshats! Leave. Him. Alone.” A long black tentacle pierced one Watcher and them a second. Even when Watchers began running, a tentacle would find its way and jap itself through the humans stomachs. _

_ “You okay?” Suddenly the same voice that had yelled was behind him, helping him stand and he nodded as he kept coughing. _

_ “Fine- I’m just sick!” Error whimpered loudly, unable to stand, he hadn’t stood alone by a while. The figure crouched in front of him. _

_ “When did you get sick?” He whispered helping Error up and allowing the other to lean against him.  _

_ “2 months ago… the Watchers just took me from my family and I don’t know what to do.” Error began coughing violently. The person holding him pulled him closer. _

_ “Shit. They are gonna look for you again won’t they?” He hissed and Error nodded weakly. _

_ “My name’s Nightmare, what’s yours?” He scooped Error up and began walking off, away from the dead watchers. _

_ “Error, Error CQ-“ he quickly covered his mouth. _

_ “Wait as in the CQ that escaped with 3 projects? The scientist that was killed?” Nightmare asked and Errors eyes widened and Nightmare noticed tears streaming down his cheeks. _

_ “Moms dead?” He hiccuped and Nightmare turned around a corner and sat down, pulling Error into a hug. _

_ “Sorry… Sorry… sorry… I’m so sorry.” Nightmare whispered as Error started crying. They curled up in the alleyway, Error crying himself to sleep as Nightmare Friday to calm him. Both teens fell asleep. _

_ “Nightmare?” Error sat up on the cot they had set up in an abandoned apartment. They had moved upstairs to the loft bedroom and they left the downstairs: a living room, bathroom, and kitchen, mostly empty. _

_ “Yea Error?” The teen, kneeled in front of the other. _

_ “When can we go find my brothers?” Error reached for his friend to move closer. _

_ “Soon? When you can stand on your own. We’ve been here for a month and you're doing pretty good. Those fever blockers are helping.” Nightmare leaned on the cot and Error smiled. _

_ “Yea… you never told me much about you… so… let’s tell each other more about ourselves.” Error folding his hands. _

_ “Okay. I’ll start. I’m 14 and I have a twin who's my complete opposite. I was kidnapped by the labs because of me and my twins powers. We can influence emotions. They wanted us both but I made Dream run away with his friends. At the labs they injected me with pure negativity and well… I’m the way I am now. I escaped and found you. A month later and here we are.” Nightmare whispered awkwardly and Error laughed. _

_ “I’m 13. I have two brothers. Geno is 17 and Fresh is 10. We were all raised in the lab. Geno was raised by our biological parents for four years until I was born and the lab decided to separate us from our parents.  _

_ One of the head scientists, CQ, or my mom, stopped the workers from separating us and tossing us in the large cells. She raised me and Geno. When Fresh was born she took him too. She was our mom in every way except biological. When Geno was nine he got sick. His soul was messed up, kinda like my pixlexia or Fresh’s problems with emotions.  _

_ The scientists injected pure determination in his soul. It nearly killed him but he survived with permanent injuries. After that, mom started planning ways for us to escape. When Geno was 10, I was 6, and Fresh was 3, we finally escaped and now here I am.” Error whispered, basically pouring his whole story out to Nightmare. _

_ “That’s… a lot to take in… god… did you ever know she died?” _

_ “No… I have a feeling Geno did but… Fresh and I were young…” Error started coughing again and Nightmare frowned. _

_ “I’m sorry.” Error just shook his head to Nightmares apology, smiling at his friend. _

_ “Error come on!” Nightmare called and Error smiled, nearly skipping along. _

_ “I get to see my brothers~ I get to see my brothers~!” Error swing and Nightmare laughed, walking backwards for a few steps. _

_ “Hey you!” A Watcher screamed. Error was suddenly grabbed from behind, a gun held to the back of his neck. Error whimpered and looked at Nightmare with a panicked gaze. _

_ “Let. Him. Go.” Nightmare hissed. The Watcher smirked and suddenly another one grabbed Nightmare. The pair struggled and Nightmare looked at Error who was struggling to grab the gun from the watcher holding onto him. Suddenly Error was thrown to the ground, the gun now pointing at his skull. Nightmare, in return, immediately stopped struggling in fear. _

_ “Let him go.” Nightmare whispered and soon a tentacle pierced the one holding onto him. Before he could attack the one holding the gun, a gunshot sounded. Error screamed as the bullet pierced his right shoulder. Nightmare froze before stabbing the Watcher, scooping up Error, and running back towards their home. _

_ Whenever they went near Errors old home they got attacked by watchers. They tried for a while and soon it was their last attempt, Error’s 16th birthday.  _

_ When they escaped Error was bleeding from his right shoulder and was coughing. His first relapse.  _

_ They released a canister of something that made Error cough like no tomorrow and Nightmare had carried him home in a panic. Error was now curled up in a ball on his cot, a bandage wrapped around his shoulder.  _

_ “Error?” Nightmare leaned his head against the cot and Error looked at him. _

_ “What is it?” Error whimpered. _

_ “You know we can’t go there again right?” Nightmare asked and Error nodded before curling up in a ball again. _

_ “I know it’s just- I miss them Night…” Error whimpered and Nightmare pulled him closer before suddenly there was a loud bang. _

_ They met Dust that night and Horror a week later. _

_ The rest is history. _


	7. 6; The Lab Life

Aka. When you hack into the human electricity so you make the Watchers bring your boyfriend with you so they can’t kill you. Now you’ve been trapped at the lab with your boyfriend for 2 years.

Sci scrubbed at his desk before standing and stepping away. He pushed up his glasses and took off his lab coat as he left the room, hanging the white garment on a hook. He looked back at his lab before turning off the lights to the room.

“Sci!” He turned and smiled as Fell ran towards him. Fell wrapped him up in a hug and Sci yelped before laughing softly.

“Ready to call it a day?” Sci asked and Fell nodded.

“I absolutely hate working in the testing center but it’s still better than the city and hey, I get to be with you the second you sign out for the day.” Fell nuzzled Sci’s cheek and the genius laughed.

“You’re just lucky I dedicate my own hours and my hours dedicate yours.” Sci poked Fells nose before pulling his boyfriend down the hall towards their ‘apartment’.

“Never work overtime Sci. Ever.” Fell whispered in horror and Sci rolled his eyes. He grabbed Fells hand tighter and just tugged him down the hall.

“You’re just lucky they let me take you with them.” 

“No. I’m just lucky you could hack the human electricity system. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here,” Fell opened the door to their apartment and Sci rolled his eyes again. Sci turned and locked the door to their apartment before going into the living room and flopping on the couch.

“You okay there Sci?” Fell asked and the tired bean yawned and waved a hand up in the air before dropping it back to his side. A moment later he heard loud snores from his boyfriend.

“Heh, you goof,” Fell turned to the chair and pulled a blanket up over the scientist. Sci curled up under the warm blanket, smiling happily. Fell cupped Sci’s cheek bone and kissed the others forehead.

“Sleep for a bit. You’ve worked hard today. I’ll make some dinner.” Fell turned off the main light in the living room, going for the kitchen.

“Fell?” Sci asked as he awoke. He smiled softly seeing the light in the kitchen, the blanket over him, and he could smell food cooking. 

“Heh…” Sci stood and walked into the kitchen where Fell was just pulling out a pizza from the oven. Sci walked over and put his chin on Fells shoulder.

“Hey there. I made dinner. I know it’s not anything fancy but I thought we could both use some pizza.” Fell turned, wrapping his arms around Sci, and kissing him. Sci blushed and as soon as he pulled away, he leaned his cheek in Fells shoulder.

“Love you,” Fell whispered.

“Love you too… Hey,” Sci pulled away, an idea sparkling in his eyes, “we should get passes to leave the lab. We could go on a date in the human city! We haven’t done that in a while!”

“That’s because last time we went to the human city with a leave pass, we got attacked by angry humans. You almost got killed, you dummy.” Fell hummed and Sci rolled his eyes.

“But a date could be so fun. I have a day off tomorrow so we could go then.” Sci looked up at Fell with the skeleton representative of puppy dog eyes,

“Fine. But if a human tries to hurt you, I will kill them without a second thought.” Fell whispered. Sci laughed quietly.

“I wouldn’t expect any less of you.” 

“You betcha sweetheart.”

“Come on Fell!” Sci laughed tugging at his boyfriend's sleeve. Fell laughed and ran along with his happy boyfriend, hopefully more if this date went the right way.

“Slow down Sci! We have the whole day! You don’t have to worry about time.” Fell joked and Sci smiled back at him.

“I know but I’m so excited!” Sci squealed as he let go of Fell and looked around happily. Fell smiled sticking his hands in the pockets of his jacket, feeling the ring box in his hand. He smiled faintly at the feeling of the box. 

“It’s funny. We were dating nearly a year before you got yourself taken because you hacked the human electricity system right after I told you not to-“ Fell nuzzled Sci’s shoulder, “and now it's been two years here and we’re together.” Fell looked up at Sci who was blushing.

“You’re such an idiot at time’s Fell.” He whispered leaning his head on Fells that was still on Sci’s shoulder. Fell nuzzled more so into Sci’s shoulder. 

“Oi! Monsters! What are you doing outside of that city?” A human snarled and Sci tensed up.

“You idiot they are from the lab!” Another snapped and Fell pulled Sci away.

“Come on, let’s go to that Diner you were talking about.” Fell hummed and Sci nodded, gripping Fells hand tightly.

“That was a waste of time! They ripped us off and then wouldn’t even allow us to keep the leftovers.” Fell hissed and Sci shrugged. 

“Let’s go to a park now! Let’s just forget about them. I barely have a day off.” Sci tugged and Fell nodded.

“Let’s go.” He wrapped an arm around Sci as they walked to the park. Sci leaned against him.

“Fell?” He whispered looking up at his boyfriend.

“Yea Sci?” Fell whispered nuzzling Sci’s cheekbone as they entered the park. Fell and Sci sat on a bench and curled up.

“Did you like our date?” Sci asked.

“Yes, Yes I really did Sci, although I like any day I spend with you.” Fell nuzzled Sci’s cheek, his hand reaching into his pocket for the ring box again until a loud noise sounded and they both stood up in a hurry. They looked around in a panic until they saw the cloud of smoke.

“What the-“ Sci was cut off by lab guards, who had tabs on them at all times per lab rules for monsters, ran towards them.

“Explosion mid city. We have to get you two out of here!” They hurried them along but as they were leaving the ring box fell out of Fells pocket. He tried to turn around and get it back but he was pulled back by the guards.

“No! I need to go back for it!” Fell yelled but he was just tugged away, his eyes watering with red tears.

  
  


What he didn’t see was a woman, around 32 or so, picking it up. She looked at it and smiled softly. 

“Well well Well. Looks like I got a reason to go back into the lab. Maybe I can finally see why my sister was murdered…” she frowned.

“I’ll avenge you CQ, I promise.” 


	8. 7; A Lost Friend

Aka. It’s time to confess my love to my soulless best friend to distract me from the fact Blue is missing.

“Dream! You need to stop!” Ink grabbed at Dreams arms to stop him from struggling along the street.

“We need to find him Ink! We need to!” Dream struggled weakly against Inks grip.

“I know but we are both starving Dream! We need to eat! Now!” Ink grabbed Dreams arms and turned the older, but smaller, to face him. Dream was sobbing and Ink, despite his soullessness, felt like crying as well. 

“Ink…” Dream whispered and Ink shrugged duly. 

“I miss him but I’m soulless Dream… I only feel weak emotions. You know this. I can’t feel emotions. If I still had those paint vials the lab gave me then I’d be able to feel full emotions but I ran out of those long ago…” Ink shrugged.

“Yea, but you said you're feeling more emotions every day, feeling different ones at different levels.” Dream pointed out.

“Yea, after I puke up ink. Before that it’s faint…” Ink hung his head and Dream grabbed his arms.

“You’re radiating negative emotions Ink. If you couldn’t feel then how do I feel emotions radiating off you?” Dream whispered gripping Inks hand. Instead of answering, the other shrugged him away and turned down the street.

“Let’s just go get food.” Ink hissed. Dream reached out a hand for Ink but let it drop when he realized Ink wasn’t gonna listen anymore. 

“Okay…” Dream followed quietly, kicking stray pebbles when he would see them. 

“How can I ever tell him when he denies the fact he feels everyday? How am I supposed to tell him?” Dream whispered when he knew Ink couldn’t hear him. Suddenly Dream noticed a few stray tears that streamed down his face slowly but surely.

“Damn. If he sees me crying he’ll know something’s very wrong.” Dream wiped at his tears until they fell faster. He began wiping at them more furiously, barely noticing when he stopped walking, or when he began verbally crying.

“Dream?” Ink’s voice suddenly broke through Dream's little pity party. Dream allowed his gaze to dart up and immediately sensed a multitude of muffled emotions running through Ink.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to make you cry…” Ink whispered and Dream shook his head.

“It’s not that-“ he cut himself off by a sob.

“Dream?” Ink whispered and Dream shook his head.

“Ignore me… let’s just get food.” Dream went to storm ahead but stopped when he noticed Ink staying still. He reached out a hand to Dream who took it.

“I expect a full response, and an honest one. Just don’t worry about it until we eat. But I wanna know Dream. You don’t usually lie.” Ink whispered and Dream shrugged before tightening his grip on Ink’s hand for a moment.

“Okay…”

Dream happily stuffed his face with the food they had found. It nearly made Ink laugh, watching Dreams eyelights sparkle with joy. Ink felt his non existent soul flutter and he smiled.

“It’s so good to not be hungry anymore!” Dream cheered and Ink laughed before nodding and going to eat some more.

“You know… I do feel emotions… it’s just hard to tell which ones and the second I notice it, it disappears again…” Ink whispered and Dream looked over.

“That’s not exactly what made me cry… I just- I told you this once upon a time but you didn’t take me seriously.” Dream hummed and Ink tilted his head.

“What was that?” Ink asked and Dream moved closer, sitting in front of Ink, grasping his hands tightly.

“I’ve loved you since we met Ink. You were 12, and I was 13. My brother dug you out of a collapsed building… I just looked in your eyes and I knew. I told Night this. I think that’s why he trusted you when we ran. You were from the lab and Nightmare knew they wouldn’t let you escape a second time. I ran with you that day because I loved you. If I didn’t I would have stayed with my brother. I’ve loved you since I met you Ink… I really have.” Dream whispered and suddenly the hands he had been grasping were now holding his face.

“And this is why you were crying? Because I acted like I hated emotions? Did I make you cry?” Ink whispered and Dream looked down. He didn’t have the gull to lie to Ink but he was too kind to tell him that Ink was, in fact, the reason he had been crying. Instead he just shrugged.

“I’m so so sorry Dreamy….” Ink moved Dreams face up to be level with his.

“I can’t say I love you. I don’t know if I do or not. But I want to love you. I want to be in a relationship with you. I really, really do… but I don’t. I can’t feel love and even if I have felt love for you, I don’t know which emotion it is…” Ink cried softly, near translucent tears streaming down his face.

“Ink…” Dream whispered, reaching to wipe away the others' tears.

“And I really do! I wanna love you! When we would see those romance books or Blue would talk about how we wanted to love people. I always thought how nice it could be for us to be together but we can’t. I can’t feel love- I don’t know what Love feels like. And I can’t lead you on, I can’t act like I do to make us both happy! I can’t be with you because what if it’s not love and I suddenly feel love for someone else and I just acted like I loved you! I don’t know what love is Dream! And I want to love you so much!” Ink sobbed and Dream pulled him close.

“You want to know what love feels like? This is what it feels like,” he pulled Ink closer and kissed him. Ink suddenly saw Dreams memories of him. He felt a burn in his chest. 

At first it was just a copy of Dreams emotions towards Ink but even after the memory stopped, Ink felt that burn. He had felt that burn when he saw Dream eating happily. He felt that burn many times before and he just didn’t know what it was.

Ink had been in love with Dream for years. He just didn’t know what love felt like, and knowing that he did, he deepened his kiss with Dream.


	9. 8; Tripping on Stones

Aka. I was supposed to write the next AfterDeath but didn’t have any ideas so I skipped it and pushed it back, just more NightError and DustBerry.

Dust watched Error curl up more against Nightmare who just smiled.

“And that’s pretty much our story.” He hummed. Suddenly Dust noticed Blue sitting up next to him.

“So what are you two? Best friends or dating?” Blue asked and almost immediately Error tried to sit up straight.

“Blue!” Dust hissed and Blue just tilted his head.

“Don’t yell at him Dust, I mean it’s probably been a question on your mind too, so Error, what exactly are we?” Nightmare asked Error who looked up at him weakly.

“I mean you did say you loved me.” Error pointed out and Nightmare shrugged.

“You said you loved me back.” Nightmare poked Errors cheek.

“So I guess we are dating?” Error hummed and Nightmare nodded.

“So that’s your answer guys.” Nightmare smirked.

“Wait what? When did you tell each other you loved each other?” Horror burst out and Error moved closer to Nightmare.

“I’ll tell this story.” Error tapped Nightmares cheek and the other nodded.

“It was right after I was shot that last time and the time the irritant was released. Nightmare was carrying me away as I struggled to breath-“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightmare ran, pressing Error closer to him as he heard gun shots from behind him and loud coughs from Error.

“Don’t you dare die on me glitch.” Nightmare hissed quietly as Error coughed.

“Why do you care?” Error whispered and Nightmare shook his head. Error furrowed his brow and after a deep breath spoke a line that nearly broke Nightmares heart.

“Why do you care Night? I’ve caused you problem after problem and you know it. If I’m doomed to be sick for who knows how long and I’ll never see my brothers again, then what’s the point in fighting?” Error cried and Nightmare stopped, turned a corner, and stood whilst still clutching Error.

“I care because you're my friend. I care because in these years I’ve known you, I’ve fallen in love with you. So that’s why I care about you, idiot.” Nightmare whispered and Error stared up at him in shock.

“You don’t have to answer me, just know why I care.” Nightmare took off running again but smiled when Error let out a small whisper.

“I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Awe!” Blue squealed so loud Dust had to cover his ears in a rush. Horror burst out laughing and Nightmare raised a tentacle to smack him over the head.

“What? That was the sappiest story ever.” Horror laughed despite Nightmares attack. Dust rolled his eyes.

“Says the guy who threw a fit and threatened to kill everyone when your ‘friend’ -what was his name again- was separated from you? I’m almost positive you were more than friends too, weren’t you?” Dust pointed out and Horror huffed

“It doesn’t matter his name. That story was still sappy.” He paused, looked around, and noticed no one agreed so he stood up and stormed into the kitchen.

“And there he goes…” Error mumbled and Blue burst out laughing quickly after. Nightmare rolled his eyes, moving Error to the couch.

“I should probably go find some more fever blockers. It’s surely time the last dose wore off.” He hummed as he turned to go upstairs. Error nodded and summoned his knitting needles. The room went quiet as Dust and Blue quietly talked while Error began knitting another blue scarf, using his strings. After a few minutes the bedroom door opened again.

“Almost out. Got two more after this so once Error is feeling better, we will go on a group raid.” Nightmare grabbed a bottle of water and helped Error take the fever blockers before sitting down again.

“What do you guys do in your free time?” Blue asked and Nightmare shrugged.

“Kill The never ending wave of Watchers that walk this street.” Error hummed and Blue looked at Dust like Error had been joking.

“He’s serious Blue.” Dust hummed and Blue looked shocked before loud footsteps pounded outside.

“Welp… guess who’s here to take the sick one again.” Nightmare stood and picked up Error, carrying him upstairs.

“Yo Horror! Watchers!” Dust yelled and Horror walked out of the kitchen with an axe over his shoulder. Dust motioned for Blue to go upstairs as soon as Nightmare came down.

“Ready guys?” Nightmare asked and the others nodded.

Error looked up at Blue who was now wearing the scarf he had just made.

“You like it?” Error asked, barely bothered by the loud fighting downstairs. Blue nodded.

“It’s nice… so… is this whole fighting the Watchers thing normal?” Blue asked and Error shrugged.

“Whenever I relapse they come. Also like we enjoy killing them. It’s not like we can ‘not’ kill them. They will tell the lab about Night and then we will have an entire army after us.” Error adjusted himself on the cot. Blue frowned and moved closer.

“That sucks. They came after me because I was weak but my friends Ink and Dream saved me…” Error perked up when Blue said those names.

“Ink as in pukes whenever he gets overwhelmed, Ink? And Dream as in Nightmare's positivity brother?” He asked and Blue nodded.

“I get how you know about Dream but Ink? How do you know Ink?” Blue asked and Error quickly realized he messed up. He ducked his head away from Blue. The reason he knew Ink was because they were the same age and both lived in the lab. Error last saw Ink when CQ had been found with the boys. Ink swore he would make Error pay for leaving him behind and then Error never saw him again.

“When did Ink escape the lab?” Error whispered and Blue smiled.

“When he was 11. When he was 12 Nightmare found him under the collapsed building he had been living in. Now, how did you know Ink and how did you know he lived in the lab?” Blue whispered but before Error could respond there was a figure at the door.

Soon after Blue and Error were knocked unconscious by the Watcher who had gotten into the room. What’s worse is the only way the Watcher got up there is if the others had been captured or killed.

When Error awoke he burst out in a fit of fearful screams. 

He was back at the lab.


	10. 9; Dark Scythe

Aka. I finally write the AfterDeath chapter. 

Aka. When you're kidnapped by an asshole who’s already tried to kiss you 5 times and it hasn’t been a day.

Aka. Do you guys even read the extra fun titles?

Geno looked up at the cracked ceiling. He felt terrible. He had finally seen Error and knew he was alive but it wasn’t like he could see his younger brother again. 

“Oi!” There was a loud kick at the door. Geno’s eyes shot over and then the door opened. Reaper stood there and Geno wanted to strangle him already. He was smirking like the cocky little bastard he is. 

“Leave.” Geno hissed and Reaper just smirked again.

“Sorry but I don’t have to. This is my house and your me pet now so-“ 

“No! I’m not your pet! Even if I was, you’ve tried to kiss me like 5 times! I have the right to tell you to leave!” Geno snarled and suddenly a hand was on his chin.

“Oh do you? You see, I don’t think you do. After all, your brother's food and safety are on the line.” Reaper poked Geno’s ‘nose’ and the skele looked ready to kill.

“Don’t. Threaten. My. Brother.” Geno used what little magic he had control over to push Reaper out of the room and locked the door. Yes, that was a little magic for the being who lived with determination which is much stronger than monster magic.

“Geno let me in! What was that magic?” Reaper pounded on the door and Geno hissed at him.

“I won’t tell you unless you allow me to see Error! I have to make sure Fresh and Error are safe before I can tell you!” Geno yelled.

“Just tell me, why do your brothers matter?” Reaper pushed and Geno felt determination bubbling around him.

“The human lab will kill my brothers, or at least bring them back to the home our mother saved us from if I tell you! If I tell you about the determination test that almost killed me, they will take both my brothers and do terrible things!” Geno snapped before quickly covering his mouth.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” He whimpered. Reaper stood in shock. 

“What… did… you… just… do?” He whispered and Geno let out a panicked noise of pure fear.

“We need to find my brothers! Now!” Geno whispered and Reaper, despite himself, agreed.

“If something happens to the glitchy one because of me I will be murdered by his entire group.” Reaper whispered.

Geno stood in front of Error’s ‘home’. It was torn to shreds. The door was torn down and there was what looked like blood on the ground.

“Shit.” Geno whispered but Reaper just shook his head.

“This happened before you told me.”

“Oh really? And how do you know?”

“The blood. It’s too old for this to be after you told me.” Reaper pointed out and Geno felt panic building in his chest. Suddenly there was a loud scream from upstairs and the sound of someone panicking.

“Who’s there?” Geno called and suddenly a Blue ball came hurling down the stairs.

“Where are they?!” Blue screeched and Geno fell backwards in shock. This kid was in tears, screaming, and just in general upset or even heartbroken.

“I’m looking for Error myself! He’s my younger brother!” Geno yelled and the kids eyes widened (although Blue wasn’t actually a kid) and he dropped.

“Error got sick again and then the watchers came and took everyone… everyone but me…” Blue whimpered. Geno cursed quietly, tears hesitantly filling his eyes as he felt his world crumble.

“Hey! Geno! He wasn’t taken because of what you did! Let’s go look for Fresh.” Reaper whispered and Geno nodded, wrapping his arms around himself.

“He could still be okay. We just need to hurry.” Reaper mumbled before teleporting the now three of them away. 

‘Dear Geno bruh,

Don’t worry about me.

I found a group of rebels like us.

All watcher killers or people who’ve escaped the watchers.

This way I’ll stay safe.

I’ll see you again some day.

But they found a place watchers can't get to. I’ll stay safe.

Love ya,

Your bro Fresh’

Geno was officially alone with Reaper, well mostly alone. Could he really consider the very quiet Blue company? He didn’t really know.

“Hey Blue?” Geno asked and Blue perked up.

“Yea?” The teen asked quietly.

“You said they saved you… were you with a group before that?” Geno asked, folding his legs to inspect the teen.

“Yea. My best friends. Dream was the brother of a guy stolen for experiments and Ink-“

“Was from the labs. Man I can’t believe that kid escaped.” Geno laughed. Blue nodded.

“Error said something sorta similar.” Blue giggled weakly. Geno leaned backwards.

“His brother is the dark beast right? I’ve heard the watchers talk about him.” Geno asked and Blue grinned.

“His name is Nightmare. He saved Error that first day he was taken from you. They are dating!” He giggled madly again. Geno stared at the ceiling in shock.

“Wait- so, is the dark beast… Nightmare… with him?” He asked.

“Yep. They would usually kill Error but they took Nightmare and he’s really really strong. I think they’ll keep Error alive to control Night so your brother is safe for now,” Blue sat up.

Once Blue fell asleep Geno stood again and left the room. He could hear Reaper somewhere else in the small building they stayed in. He sighed and leaned against the wall, nearly collapsing. Fresh was safe but Error was basically living blackmail.

“Geno?” Reaper appeared at his side and Geno felt a sob build in his chest. Reaper frowned and pulled Geno in for a hug.

“I’m a failure of an older brother. I failed them both.” Geno balled and Reapers frown deepened as He looked down at the sobbing skele in his arms.

“You’re not a failure of a brother. Fresh left on his own, he’s safe, and Error was taken. You thought he was already dead so you didn’t have time to save him.” Reaper tilted Geno’s head up and looked down at him.

This time, despite himself and his distaste for growing attached, Geno didn’t stop Reaper from kissing him. In fact, despite what he would say and what he threatened Reaper to keep from saying, he even kissed back.


	11. 10; Back in the Labs

Aka. Nightmare the protective boyfriend ft. over excited Killer and cold Cross.

Error sobbed and sobbed where he sat. He had been alone for the last hour he was there. The constant flashbacks of his time in the lab were enough to keep him from moving so he just sat there.

“Here he is, 109. Is this enough to get you to calm down!?” Suddenly guards moved closer to Error and he lifted his head. They stood Nightmare, his singular eye scanning Error.

“He’s crying. Let me sit with him. Tomorrow you can start tests on me however you please and I will not fight. Just let me stay with him in this cell.” Nightmare hissed and the two guards looked at each other before,opening the cell and shoving the other in there. Error, still too frozen in fear, sat still as Nightmare pulled him into his arms and then his lap.

When Error fully realized that Nightmare was with him, he started sobbing loudly into Nightmares chest. He was visibly terrified. Nightmare frowned and began to gently rock his body as he held Error closer, effectively rocking the other as well.

“Night… I don’t want to be here… Geno promised I’d never come back here… you promised.” Error hiccuped and Nightmare had to wait for the sobbing to calm slightly before he dared speak.

“They won’t hurt you as long as I do what they say. They won’t hurt Dust or Horror either. Right now I’m the only one at risk. Don’t worry. I won’t let them even touch you.” Nightmare whispered as he calmed his terrified lover. Error just burrowed his face in Nightmares neck, calming down slowly.

“Promise?” Error whispered.

“Completely. I promise this upon my life.” Nightmare lifted Error's chin and kissed him softly. Error leaned into the kiss until he suddenly pushed back on Nightmare as he began coughing lightly. A second later he yawned and Nightmare sighed. 

“Sleep now, I’ll stay with you.” He whispered. Error nodded and curled closer. They slept on the floor that night. The cell had nothing in it. 

Skeletons didn’t need to use the bathroom and the floor was cushioned enough to keep anything from happening. The cells were pristine white, including the bars. The hallway outside was white. It was no wonder some people grew terrified of white spaces.

“Wake up 109!” A guard opened the door and Nightmare jolted awake, a still sleeping Error clinging to him.

“I’m awake. Is it breakfast yet? Lab rules have always been that you can’t do tests till after breakfast.” He whispered and the guards nodded.

“Dining Hall. Hurry.” The guard huffed and Nightmare picked up Error.

“What will happen to Error once I go to testing?” Nightmare asked.

“I heard you knew the skeleton named Sci before he was taken? He has offered to take up Errors’ medical trials. He isn’t the only one who has caught this. It’s what Geno caught as well. When he found out about Error, he refused to continue his current project and said he had to help Error.” A kinder guard, someone who had seemingly known the CQ boys when Geno first got sick and was tested on using DT.

“That’s good. He is the one who recommended the fever blockers and the extra meds Error took for a while.” Nightmare smiled. Then shook his head.

“After lunch?” He pressed.

“He will have free time with the other two we took. You all will, then dinner. After dinner you are locked back in your cell.” Nightmare nodded, his face lighting up.

“So Dust and Horror are safe too? What about Blue, did you leave that kid behind?” Night asked as they neared the dining hall. The noise within was rather loud and he covered Error's nonexistent ears to allow him a bit more rest.

“Left him there. Kid wasn’t on our list anymore and he didn’t kill Watchers like you and your group.” The guard smiled weakly at Error.

“CQ loved those boys. Her sister met them once too… They are known as the CQ boys and plenty of people here liked them. They were the first three kids to be born in the labs. Still the only kids to be born here until about five or six years ago. Most kids end up with what Geno and Error have. Surprised Fresh hasn’t caught it but that might be because of his situation.” The guard left as soon as they reached the doors to the hall as soon the others left after.

“Sounds like we can survive here for a bit… I would break us out but I barely made it out by myself.” Nightmare grumbled as he sat Error down on a bench and quietly began to wake him.

“Huh?” Error grumbled and Nightmare smiled softly.

“I didn’t wanna wake you but it’s breakfast time. Dust and Horror are here somewhere too and-“

“ITS ERROR!” Someone across the room yelled and Error darted back, looking in the direction, a smile on his face.

“KILLER?” He grinned and a skeleton ran over. A different skeleton ran behind him and Error tensed up.

“Guys… What did they do to you? Cross? Where’s Chara-“

“Dead.” The skeleton, apparently Cross, snapped and Error frowned.

“Hey! But it’s okay! We are just glad you're back!” Killed said suddenly. Error smiled softly.

“Meet-“

“Nightmare. Man. They really did change you with those negativity experiments. That sucks.” Killed rambled and Nightmare rolled his eyes.

“You know them too, Error? Either way, we should probably hunt down those other two before Horror eats someone or Dust kills someone.” Nightmare whispered.

They found those two and the group of six sat and ate until Nightmare was called out.

“Night-?”

“It’s okay Error. You’ll go with Sci in a bit.” He whispered before walking away.

“Error CQ? Sci is here and testing center workers? Fell is here to show the newbies around.” A guard called and Error stood. Horror and Dust stood as well but the other two, Killer and Cross, where already put the door.

“Ready?” Dust whispered and Error shrugged.

“As I’ll ever be.”


	12. 11; Collecting

Aka. Geno, Reaper, and Blue find Dream and Ink.

Dream watched Ink ruffle through box after box. They had found a lot of food. Lots and lots of food.

“Blue would love this…” Dream whispered softly. Ink looked up at his lover and frowned when he noticed how Dream was silently crying.

“Those people hadn’t been Hunters. He should be safe. He’s gotta be safe. We will find him Dreamy, I promise.” Ink kissed Dream's nasal bone, making the other laugh.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Dream whispered before pulling Ink downwards to kiss him. Ink kissed back happily before pulling away and leaning against the other.

“We should get going. Got that bottomless bag still?” Ink hummed and Dream nodded, pulling out a bag shimmering with magic.

“Yep! Let’s pack up this food! After that let’s go look for Blue so we can be a family again!” Dream chirped and Ink grinned.

“There’s my bubbly joy. Don’t worry Dreamy,” Ink brightened up at seeing how happy Dream was again. Dream grinned at him as he began to pack away the food they found. Ink moved next to Dream and began to help the positive monster pack away their haul.

Blue burrowed his face in Geno’s scarf from his spot on the others back. Reaper laughed but Geno quickly shushed him whe Blue whined. They went silent as the youngest fell back asleep.

“He’s so small for a 16 year old.” Reaper whispered and Geno nodded.

“It’s surprising he’s still here. Usually Watcher’s try to pull the small ones away, either to test on them or kill them.” Geno huffed as he adjusted the boy on his back, smiling as he burrowed his face in Geno’s back to escape the sun's glare. Geno smiled at the small skeleton until he saw two figures leaving a building in the distance.

“Who is that? Humans?” Geno asked but upon closer inspection, Reaper recognized that they were more skeletons.

“Two skeletons. Both dressed brightly. One has a bottomless bag,” Reaper explained and Geno nodded. 

“Shall we greet them? They might know Blue.” Geno whispered and Reaper nodded. He walked ahead and Geno followed slowly, trying not to jostle the smaller skele that was asleep on his back. 

“Hey! Who goes there!” Dream heard and turned, tightening his grip on Ink, to face the pair running towards them. One wore a dark cloak, the other wore what looked to have once been all white but it was now covered in dirt and spots of red. The one in white had a form on his back, a very blue form, on his back.

“Blue!” Ink and Dream yelled as they ran to the skeleton in white who was carrying him.

“Geno? When did you find Blue?” Ink seemed to recognize the skeleton carrying their best friend as he slipped the smaller onto Dream’s back.

“Earlier when I tried to get Error. Everyone except Blue was taken by the lab.” Geno explained and Ink nodded.

“That’s not good right? Error being back at the lab? Doesn’t he have like ptsd or something with that place? When he was 9 he wouldn’t stop crying.” Ink hummed and Geno nodded.

“Yea. It didn’t help that you two kept fighting.” Geno pointed out and Ink hung his head slightly. Dream looked between them.

“You’re from the lab too?” Dream asked.

“Yep. Me and my brothers were the first three born there.” Geno explained and Dream nodded before he heard a small mumble from the blob on his back.

“What was that Blue?” Dream whispered.

“I said Error will be fine because he has Nightmare to help keep him calm.” Blue mumbled before hiding his face in Dream's shoulder again. Gene nodded in agreement.

“If he has someone he trusts, who can calm him, then he should be mostly fine.” Geno hummed although his voice was full of worry.

Much to the amusement of the rest of the group, Reaper decided to try and comfort Geno by wrapping his arms around the other. That concluded with a harsh punch to the face.

“Owwwww. Geno, no fair!” Reaper whined and the other rolled his eyes.

“We should probably get out of the open, come on. We can head back to Reapers place.” Geno nodded towards a side street and the others nodded.

Once they were back in the apartment, Geno led Dream to where Blue had been. Sadly that was Geno’s room but he said it would be okay for the trio to use it for the time being. Much to Reapers delight, there were only two bedrooms and the apartment didn’t have a couch. 

The trio had offered to just sleep somewhere else but Geno insisted they take the room. The three kept thanking Geno until he threatened to lock them in the room. Blue had laughed but the other two just blushed. Geno didn’t question that. He definitely didn’t question it.

“Don’t look too much into this. It’s getting late and those three are close. Your room is the only place I can stay.” Geno grumbled and Reaper nuzzled the side of Geno’s skull.

“I will look however much I want into this. You did allow me to kiss you, in fact you kissed ba-“

“I did not! Shut that mouth of yours!” Geno snapped, covering Reapers mouth to stop him from saying anymore. Geno yelped a second later and pulled back his hand. Reaper had just licked it.

“Yuck! That was gross Reaper!” Geno growled and the other just smirked.

“Sure it was,” Reaper grabbed Geno’s arm and the one he held didn’t try to pull away.

“Awe look. You're not stopping me. Could it be you actually like me Geno?” Reaper purred and Geno hissed.

“No way in hell do I like you. You kidnapped me.” Geno growled but didn’t push Reaper away when he moved closer.

“You like me Geno. You must or else you wouldn’t let me get this close.” Reaper grabbed his chin and turned Geno’s face upwards, kissing the other softly. Geno froze up but didn’t push him away. In fact, and he might actually confirm this, Geno kissed back.


	13. 12; King of the City

Aka. Fresh goes to a sketchy bar and we finally meet our last player in this crazy game. 

Aka. Also there’s been a timeskip so he’s been there a while.

Aka. The title is a jab at my random idea of where Fresh had been during all of this during my original planning cause I forgot he existed. 

Fresh grumbled to himself as he pushed past a wall of beaded ropes. He heard loud laughter and rolled his eyes as he walked into the bar, towards the stage where a skimpy dressed skeleton was doing a halfhearted job of pole dancing. He was wearing lots of purple and pink.

“Thank you! I have a break now!” Said skeleton locked eyes with Fresh and hinted towards the doors to the backstage.

“Hey Lust. I noticed that you seem to hate that… Why are you working here if you hate that so much?” Fresh asked and Lust rolled his eyes.

“It’s because now I need to take care of you too. Let’s not forget that you were only allowed to enter this little safe zone if I agreed to feed you. Extra rations cost more.” Lust nudged his new roommate, who he had pulled out of an alleyway at most a month ago, over to a seat.

“Well that sucks.” Fresh hummed. Lust watched Fresh look around for something. He picked up a cup, sniffed it, and gagged at the scent of alcohol.

“Is there anything non alcoholic?” Fresh groaned and Lust smiled. He went to a mini fridge, pulled out a water bottle, and tossed it to the teen.

“Here sweetie, stay here, I-“ 

“Oi! Slut! You’ve got another show!” A guy yelled and Lust frowned.

“Heh… pathetic.” Lust grumbled, pulling off his robe again.

“Stay here okay? This is my last show of the night. Then we can go home.” Lust whispered and Fresh frowned as he watched the other walk away.

A month ago Fresh watched his brother get pulled away from him. He had just given up, hugged Geno’s bag to his chest, and prayed something would save him. He didn’t know how to take care of himself. 

Then he saw this crazy guy run into his alleyway. This guy had a locket strung around his neck and he was wearing slightly revealing clothing. Fresh watched the guy leap over the fence and did nothing to put up the magic barrier his brother set. Instead, he waited until the group of people chasing the newcomer tried to enter. They either died on impact with the barrier or ran off. 

The guy was Lust and he had been walking outside his home that was apparently called ‘The Safe-Zone’. Fresh explained his experience and the guy offered him a new home. When Fresh agreed, they left. Sadly because of Fresh, Lust had to go back to his own job to pay for extra rations for Fresh. 

Both Lust and Fresh hated that job of his, but it was the job he had once upon a time and until this so-called ‘fiancé’ came back for him, it was the only job that people offered him. All because of what he had been before escaping with the so called fiancé from who knows where. 

Lust didn’t want this life but he would keep it until his love came back for him, especially now that he had Fresh to keep him going. He knew he could handle it. It wasn’t permanent.

“Kay.” Fresh chirped and Lust smiled.

“If anyone bothers you sweetheart, just tell me.” Lust rushed out to the stage and Fresh curled up. He rested his chin on his knees and felt himself grow a bit angry when he heard drunken men start cheering for Lust. 

“Not permanent… one day we will leave with that guy Lust talks about. We will save Geno from that creepy dude. We won’t need the safe zone. We will leave.” Fresh whispered and he felt himself zone out again. Then his world went dark. Shit. Someone drugged Lust’s water again and Fresh drank it.

“Fresh? Damn it! I’m gonna kill whoever did that,” when Fresh came to, Lust was leaning over him and Fresh realized they were back home.

“I’m fine Lust. It’s not the first time…” Fresh groaned.

“It’s not fine! Damn it! Damn it! I can't keep working there. It put you in danger.” Lust began pacing.

“I’m fine. I was t put in danger.” Fresh grumbled.

“You were drugged!” Lust yelped and Fresh looked down.

“What are we gonna do then?” 

“Talk to safezone security.”

“You know they won’t listen! We both know they don’t care.” 

“Well no one can change my mind about this.” Lust grumbled, almost shoving the photo of him and his fiancé off the table behind him. 

“Calm down…” Fresh whispered and suddenly there was a loud crash and Lust yelped, turning, then letting out a choked sob.

“No!” He leaned forward towards his photo. It was the only one he had of his love.

Fresh had only heard the story once. They had been walking away from wherever they escaped. Apparently they escaped because with the ‘job’ Lust had, he was unable to be in a romantic relationship. When they were walking, a group of humans surrounded them and his fiancé made Lust hide, promising to come back for him, before fighting the humans.

“Lust?” Fresh watched in horror as the skeleton grabbed the picture through the piles of glass.

“No no no no no. No!” Lust cried and Fresh fell forward, grabbing his hands. Lust tried to pull his hands away but Fresh held them tightly.

“Stop! Lust stop!” Fresh hissed and Lust let out another loud sound. Fresh frowned and yanked the other into a standing position. He pulled the sobbing Lust away from the shard of glass, towards the bathroom. The young teen pulled out a first aid kit and began to bandage the others hands.

“It will be okay. I promise.” Fresh whispered and Lust sobbed. 

“What if they had been hunters? He could be dead for all I know!” Lust hiccuped and Fresh shook his head.

“He can’t be dead yet. I just know it.” He squeezed the elders shoulder before pulling him into a hug. Lust leaned his head on Fresh and started crying again. Fresh looked at him.

“We aren’t alone. We don’t have to do this alone anymore. We have each other.” Fresh whispered and Lust nodded dully.


	14. 13; The Fallen

Aka. Killer yelling, Cross… being cross, Dust somehow escaping to the dining hall at midnight, and Horror deciding humans don’t taste good. Ft. Nightmare and Error helping Fell propose.

“Night?” Error looked around the white room, except this time there was no pristine white bars. The ground wasn’t cushioned. The room was silent. Worst of all, there was no way out.

“NIGHTMARE!” Error screamed again and then suddenly it was like he couldn’t breath, the white space closing in on him.

“Nightmare? Geno? Fresh? Anybody?” He whispered as he felt the air around him become tense.

“I don’t want to die alone.” He whimpered 

“Error!” Error sat up almost instantly, a ball of panic burning in his chest.

“Shh. You’re okay now…” he recognized that voice but he was too afraid to remember. He recognized that this voice was safe and instantly moved as close as he could to the owner of the voice.

“Shhhh….” the voice apparently had a hand, because soon a hand was stroking Error’s skull softly.

“White… everything was white and suffocating and I was alone… I don’t want to die alone…” Error whispered. The voice pulled him closer and Error closed his eyes.

“You’re not alone. I’m still here.” The voice whispered and Error smiled softly. 

“Go back to sleep Error. I’ll be here when you wake back up.” 

“I love you Night…”

“Heh. I love you too Error.” Nightmare whispered. They both curled up and began to fall back asleep.

And then the escape alarm went off and manic laughter was heard.

“ESCAPE! THIS NEVER USED TO HAPPEN!” Killer was in the cell across and he was shaking tha bars and laughing like crazy. Soon the alarm stopped going off and Killer whined. Nightmare looked down to see that Error had actually slept through the whole incident and he smiled.

“How again did you escape to the dining hall at midnight?” Cross asked as he shook his spoon at Dust. Nightmare and Error happened to arrive at that moment.

“That was you?” Nightmare asked.

“Horror was hungry. It’s okay though. I ended up sleeping in the dinning hall and Horror ate a guard.” Dust hummed like it was nothing.

“Humans taste gross.” Horror grumbled.

“That was so awesome though! Like all the guards freaked out! SO COOL!” Killer squealed and Error covered his ears.

“Quiet down Killer. You’re so loud.” Cross grumbled and Killer gasped.

“You’ve never told me to quiet down before!” Killer whined.

“Well now I have. Quiet.” Cross let his face fall on the table. Nightmare watched in almost a state of wonder as Cross fell asleep. The others were yelling so loudly yet Cross slept like the room was silent.

“That’s impressive.” Error whispered and Nightmare grinned.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” He whispered. They watched Cross sleep for a moment before the door threw open. A woman with pink hair ran in, her eyes wild.

“Error!” She called and Error bolted to see her. She had been CQ’s sister. Sadly before he could say anything to her, guards rushed her and pulled her away. In the doorway stood Fell who was holding a box and grinning like an idiot.

“She found the ring…” he whispered.

“So you planned on proposing when you lost the ring after an explosion downtown and this lady just happened to pick it up? Seems unlikely.” Nightmare leaned his head on Errors’ who held Nightmares arm. Fell scoffed and Nightmare looked down at Error.

“Who was she? She knew you.” He asked but Killer spoke up rather loudly. Error looked away once Killer opened his mouth.

“She was head scientist CQ’s younger sister!” He said and Nightmare looked at Error more closely.

“So she’s your aunt?” Nightmare asked, lowering a tentacle to raise Error's chin. Error pulled his head away and Nightmare frowned.

“She barely knew me. Mom wanted her to come with, begged her to, but she called us freaks… She hated me and my brothers. I scarcely think she returned the ring out of the kindness of her heart. She has an ulterior motive and I don’t like the fact she knows I’m here.” Error explained before adjusting his face to be in Nightmare’s chest. Fell frowned and looked at the box. Killer, for once, was quiet, Cross was still asleep, Horror was eating Cross’ food and Dust was escaping out of the dining hall.

“You know what. Who cares! I’m gonna propose to Sci!” Fell grinned and Error looked up at Nightmare before glancing at his friend.

“We’ll help.” Nightmare said, his voice strong against the dying awkward air. Fell grinned widely, throwing his hands up in the air and spinning around in excitement. Nightmare in response just rolled his eyes and folded his arms. His tentacles wrapped around Error and lifted him up. Error had no complaints as he was lifted onto Nightmares back.

“Fell? Nightmare? Error?” Sci stared at the trio who just walked in. Error pulled himself off Nightmares back, the black tentacles falling around him. The glitching skeleton walked towards the scientist and covered his eyes. Sci yelped in surprise. 

Similarly Nightmare was currently pushing Fell onto a knee. He snatched the box and opened it before placing it back in Fells shaking hands. Nightmare stepped back and Fell started opening and closing his mouth, gaping like a fish as no words escaped.

“This idiot wanted to ask this a while ago but he lost an extremely vital part of this question.” Nightmare scoffed and Error laughed before slowly lifting his hands away from Sci’s face. 

“Oh god- Fell!” Sci stared at the ring before looking up at his lover.

“Heh. You nerd. I fell for ya. Look what ya did. So I kinda need you with me forever. Would you marry me?” Fell asked as he raised his gaze to lock eyes with Sci. The other nodded his head with bright eyes.

“Yes, Fell! Yes!” He unironically fell onto Fell, tears in his eyes. Fell grinned and burrowed his face in Sci’s shoulder before looking up at the skele couple smiling at them.

“Thank you, you two.” He whispered and both nodded. Error leaned against Nightmare who wrapped his arms around the other, affectionately nuzzling the other as well.


	15. 14; Crippling Agony

Aka. Blue is basically the 5th wheel for two other couples. Especially since Geno finally admitted that he likes Reaper.

“I’m hungry…” Blue mumbled and Dream frowned a moment before turning to Ink.

“Got any granola bars left?” Dream asked and Ink nodded.

“Smallest pocket in my bag. Is Blue doing okay?” Ink looked over at their friend who was stumbling around.

“Hungry and probably a bit tired. I’ll carry him while he eats.” Dream explained as he turned his boyfriend to grab a bar from his bag.

“You sure? I can carry him if you want me to,” Ink asked.

“Nah. You’ve got the bag. I’ll carry him. We don’t wanna slow Reaper and Geno down just so we can move the bag.” Dream hummed as he lifted up the youngest in their group before handing him the food. Blue began to slowly eat the bar as he rested against Dreams back.

“Hey Dream?” Blue mumbled and Dream hummed.

“Yea?” Dream asked as he and Ink hurried to catch up with the other two who were casually chatting. 

“Why did we leave again?” The sleepy sixteen year old asked.

“Hunters found the apartment remember? Most have been hired by the lab to hunt down Geno cause he told us.” Dream hummed. Blue nodded in understanding and burrowed his face in his brother, in every aspect except biological, before yawning.

“Hey! Hurry up!” Ink called and Dream then noticed that he had once again fallen behind. When Dream caught up, Ink grabbed his boyfriends hand and smiled.

“Is he asleep?” Geno watched Dream shrug the youngest in their group onto the couch in the apartment they broke into. 

“Yea.” Dream hummed, smiling as he wrapped a stray blanket around the smallest who curled up in the warmth of the soft fabric.

“Guys, come look.” Ink called from the hallway and the rest, except Blue, hurried over. On the wall were pictures, tons of them. It was two human women and a small human boy. 

“Pictures? Didn’t the apartments get emptied out, at least all personal items got removed when the humans left.” Reaper piped up and Ink moved over to Dream who was looking sadly at a picture of the child.

“The only houses that didn’t get emptied were the houses of the humans killed during the original monster raids… oh god… they had a child…” Dream teared up and Ink hurried to pull his boyfriend away from the wall of photos.

“Don’t look Dream. Don’t. Go sit on the couch with Blue.” Ink whispered and Dream nodded, hurrying over to the living room.

“The fact that they left everything… thirty one years ago, a year before all monsters were trapped here, the monsters that escaped the mountain stormed the city and killed so many humans… the fact that our ancestors killed kids and here we are crying over it.” Geno whispered and Ink leaned against the wall opposite to the wall of pictures.

“To think that they were a family. It reminds you why we are here. The generation before us were horrid but at the end of the day it did nothing for us. We moved from a mountain into a city. We blame humans but you gotta think, those 40 and 50 year old monsters here are the reason we are trapped, their actions. The humans were protecting themselves from our anger.” Ink pushed off the wall and Geno nodded, Reaper moving closer to the ex-lab monster, pulling Geno closer and into a tight side hug.

“It’s not our fault but we can’t blame humans either. I mean… look what monsters did to people like this family…” they went quiet as they looked on the picture wall.

“Dream?” Blue looked up at his friend and Dream adjusted to sit next to the barely awake skeleton.

“Yea Blue?” Dream adjusted the smol to curl up next to him.

“Will you and Ink stay together? Will I always be accepted?” He whispered and Dream smiled.

“Well I hope we stay together but no matter what, you will always be accepted. You’re our best friend and practically our little brother.” Dream whispered and Blue smiled again, moving closer to his ‘brother’ before shutting his eyes again and soon falling back asleep.

“He’s asleep again?” Ink was behind Dream and it made the positive skeleton turn to him. 

“Yea…” Dream reached a hand out to his lover and Ink moved closer, grabbing Dreams hand and squeezing it tightly.

“Did you tell him our idea?” Geno asked and Ink glared at him.

“No, I barely had time to say hello.” He hummed and Geno nodded.

“What idea?” Dream asked softly. 

“Well, we realized something. We aren’t at fault for what the older monsters did but neither are the humans. They were only protecting themselves. You gotta think, if we can prove that we don’t wanna hurt them, that we wanna make amends, then maybe we can live in peace. That or they’ll stop hunting us. We want to convince enough monsters to sign a treaty then send it to the humans. We want to make a peace treaty.” Geno explained as Reaper also exited the quiet hallway.

“That’s… really smart guys…” Dream smiled. Ink nodded and leaned down to wrap his arms around Dream. Dream leaned against Ink and watched Blue sleep for a moment before Dream reached a hand out to wake him.

“Huh?” Blue mumbled and Dream grinned at him.

“Wakey wakey Blue.” He hummed and Blue smiled.

_ “Ring around the rosey-“ _

_ A beeping echo filled the room as she stared at the screen. It seems that the skeleton did propose because the ring was moving. _

_ “Pocket full of posey-“ _

_ She pushed herself away from the desk, her rolling chair moving into the center of the room where she could see the wall full of pictures. _

_ “Ashes ashes-“ _

_ Her eyes stared at the photo of three skeletal children. Her sister’s photo, that had been over top of them, was crossed out and it made her grin as she pushed back to face a different wall. There were photos of the others she had been watching from inside the city. _

_ “Their hopes fall down.” _

_ She glared at the roughly drawn up treaty that sat on the table of an apartment where one of her ‘nephews’ lived with his friends. It seems she would have to break into the city again. Let’s just hope she wouldn’t have to kill anyone else this time. _


	16. 15; Running Through Time

Aka. Nightmare realizes he has to get Error out but he can’t leave the others so he has to stay behind and pray Error gets to Dream safely.

Aka. How do I make this extra title sound funny when this chapter is legit super serious and includes struggles and nightmares of loved ones dying?

Aka. EveFalcity tells a different story arch that was originally planned out at first but I changed it.

~~~~~~~~

“Night.” A laugh echoed as arms wrapped around him, a skull burrowing itself in his back. 

“Heya Error.” Nightmare grinned but when he tried to reach for the smaller, all he was met with was dust.

“Oh Night…” Error was standing in front of him, his body floating and rippling with the wind, dust making up most of his being.

“Error?” Nightmare squeaked. He looked down just to see that he was in his passive form.

“Oh Nighty… poor brother.” Nightmare turned quickly just to see Dream smiling down at his brother. He was the same sort of dust ghost that Error was.

“What-“

“Don’t you get it Night? I couldn’t handle the lab and I snapped. Don’t you remember it? You had to watch the guards kill me whilst I ripped away at my own skull.” Error hummed and Nightmare watched with tears in his sockets as Error's bones peeled away from his face. 

“No…” Nightmare whispered before looking to Dream.

“I died after you were taken Nighty.” Dream whispered and Nightmare shook his head.

“No! Blue said he knew you! And Error isn’t dead yet! He’s still asleep in my arms!” He snapped and the dust Error knelt down and rubbed Nightmares passive cheekbone.

“Not yet. Dream isn’t dead, you’re right. And that won’t probably change,” He hummed as Dream disappeared behind him. Nightmare hiccuped and ghost Error kissed Nightmares skull.

“But I’m formed from a logical fear of yours. You know that Error won’t be able to handle much more of the lab. You’ve caught him digging at the crack in his skull that you kept covered by that band aid. Sci has warned you that Error's mental stability is falling apart and the seams and that’s a fear of yours.” Error hummed as Nightmare tightened his grip on Error,

“I have to protect you… I have to-“

“Nightmare love. I’m a figment of your imagination. If you want to protect me, then please go and save the real Error. Stop him and protect him. If you do that then I’ll never be this,” he whispered.

“But the others-“

“You know how to escape Night. You can get Error out of there. If you go, you go but Error isn’t safe there, you know how to track Dream and if you give him the ability then he can too. We both know you can’t escape if you try and bring everyone.” Nightmare nodded and looked up at the ghost Error.

“Will he be safe?” Nightmare asked.

“Yes. If he finds Dream then he’s with his brother as well-“ ghost Error quickly covered his mouth in shock.

“How do you know that?” Nightmare started and Error shuddered, hanging his head sadly. He had been caught.

“I-I… Let’s just say that I’m not just a figment of your imagination. I’m not actually Error at all but-“ the figure of Error dropped to reveal a little girl who looked like a nightmare but had both eyes showing. She wasn’t covered in goop. Her bones were a solid black and her eyelights where a dusty, icey, blue.

“-what I was warning you about did happen. He just wasn’t killed. You saved him but only was able to escape with Error and Dust. Horror died and when you met his fiancé, the guy tried and almost succeeded in killing you. I-“

“How do you know this?”

“My mom told me stories of his adventures and of my dad who died before I was born. My dad who could influence and feed off people's negativity just like me… my dad who was killed by Horrors fiancé after he partnered with my moms ‘aunt’.” She stared up at him. Nightmare took a step back and the girl laughed. He stared in shock as she began to cry.

“And my uncle Dream did everything he could to get me here, so for god's sake! Save my mom!” She looked up at him.

“Because his aunt will kill him, his brothers, and almost every monster if you don’t get him out.” She suddenly looked down at her hands as they fizzled away.

“Shit! Somethings happening to Dream! Please! Get Error out and don’t trust CQ’s sister or she will eradicate all of monster kind! Please!” She cried and suddenly she began to dust. She reached out for Nightmare and the negative monster realized something. This girl couldn’t have been older than ten and now she was dying. He pulled her to his chest and she clung to him, sobbing as she dusted.

“Please… daddy… I wanna meet you… I don’t wanna die… please…” she whimpered and Nightmare felt himself crying as well.

“I’ll make sure you grow up okay? I’ll make sure I get to see you grow up and I’ll protect your mom. I promise.” I whispered and she nodded before smiling. Her stomach was dusting as well as the ends of her arms.

“And protect Dust for me? He’s the father of my best friend and I want to meet him…” she smiled and Nightmare nodded.

“I’ll make sure your future never happens… I promise.” He whispered and then, like that, the girl was just dust leaving his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Night?” Error was sitting above him and Nightmare felt his arms dart up to grab at his boyfriends cheeks.

“Real… not dust…” he whispered and Error tilted his head.

“What are you talking about Night?” He asked quietly.

“I’m getting you out of here tonight. Don’t ask how I know this, but Geno is with my twin Dream. I’m going to give you my ability to track him and then you are gonna run.” Nightmare whispered, holding onto Errors face tightly.

“Why? Won’t you be with me if we are gonna escape?” Error asked, more then slightly confused.

“No. I can’t risk it. I can’t get more then you and me out. I have to stay until I can get the others out with me.” He whispered and Error shook his head.

“If you’re staying than so am I!” He whispered and Nightmare shook his head.

“No. I can’t explain to you how I know this either but it’s not safe for you here. If you snap, which you will if you stay, then I’ll only be able to save you and Dust while everyone in the entire lab dies. You need to get out tonight.” Nightmare whispered and Error nodded whilst he teared up.

“I’ll see you again, right?” He asked and Nightmare nodded.

That night, Error escaped the labs nearly empty handed. All he had was a small device from Nightmare that would track Dream, and a small locket that had been Nightmares from Dream. He was now running through the streets, following the small box.

And in a different time, the world around a pink haired woman, holding up a pair of dusty yolo glasses, ceased to exist.

In a time, only a few years off from the current time, the young girl from Nightmares dream awoke on her second birthday by her dad swooping her up in his arms whilst her mother cooked breakfast and her best friend played with wooden blocks.

Nightmare had done it.


	17. 16; Home is Where the Heart is

Aka. Hey look! After like 15 chapters, Geno and Error finally reunite. Also, Ink is an asshole to Error at times.

Error looked up from the tracker to the building in front of him. He recognized it. It was a building he and Nightmare had looked at when they were trying to figure out where to live. He quickly noticed a golden figure at the entrance and grinned. 

“Dream.” Nightmare had talked about his brother enough for Error to recognize him and he quickly hurried into the building, the machine alerting Dream to Errors arrival.

“Who are-“

“You’re Dream right? I’m Error, is Geno with you?” He spoke quickly and cut Dream off. Error was crying again which wasn’t a shocker as he had pretty much not stopped crying since he left Nightmare behind.

“Error? Oh my- how are you here? Where is my bro-“ Dream noticed that the beginning of his final question caused Error to visibly shake slightly, tearing up more and letting out a verbal sob.

“He couldn’t get us all out but I wasn’t stable so he made me leave and-“ Error sobbed again and Dream reached forward before remembering a conversation he had with Geno a while ago.

~~~~~~~~~

“You think your brother was strange? Mine couldn’t stand physical touch unless it was mine or Fresh’s,” Geno laughed but Inks' laughter almost outshined his.

“He almost killed me when I poked his cheek!”

~~~~~~~~

“I’m not gonna touch you Error but follow me okay? I’m gonna bring you to Geno okay? Geno, Blue, and Ink are all upstairs in the apartment. Do you trust me to bring you up there?” Error nodded weakly and followed slowly as Dream began to follow. He was still crying as he hugged his arms close to his body.

“Are you tired?” Dream asked and Error nodded before his eyes widened and he held out a familiar object to Dream who grinned.

“I guess my bro really does trust you huh? Hey Error? We will get him back okay?” Dream hummed and Error nodded as he went back to hugging himself. He hadn’t been separated from Nightmare since he met him and the longest it’s been at max was a couple hours where it’s already been nearly 12. The separation was getting to him.

“Okay. Here we are. I'm warning you since he made it clear that you hate him, but Reaper is here and you can’t hurt him.” Dream explained and Error scoffed but nodded.

“Wait out here. I’ll bring Geno out.” He grinned.

It was like time stopped when Geno opened the door. He had spent so long hating himself for not saving Error and now he stood in front of him. He looked upset, tired, and a bit hungry but it was Error nonetheless.

“Error…” Geno stared at his brother and the younger’s head darted up and their gaze locked. Suddenly Error was running towards him and Geno couldn’t have been happier to catch him in his arms.

“You're okay…” Error whispered and Geno pulled him closer.

“I should be the one worried about you, idiot. Blue told us that you got taken back. I was so worried. Where is-“ he was about to ask about Nightmare but by the way Dream hissed and Error tensed, he knew it wasn’t a good subject.

“Okay… let’s get you inside okay? I’ll make sure Blue stays away long enough for you to settle and I’ll warn Ink against annoying ya.” Geno walked Error in and his brother smiled.

“It’s actually colorful.” He whispered and a snort echoed from the kitchen table where Reaper was working on the treaty.

“Blame Ink. So you’re back? Where’s the dark one?” He asked before anyone could stop him. Geno let out a loud groan and suppressed the urge to smack his boyfriend.

“And you just lost the privilege of me admitting I like you. Good luck getting that one back.” Geno huffed as he went to comfort his now sobbing brother.

“What did I do?” Reaper asked and Dream sighed.

“Nightmare and Error probably haven’t been far away from each other in the 5 or so years they’ve known each other. You really think Error would just walk in here alone by choice?” He whispered to the other who shrugged.

“I used to live near them. Nightmare would leave for a few hours on hunts without Error.” He hummed and Dream groaned.

“They escaped a human lab! Nightmare wouldn’t have left Error if he escaped with him.” Dream snapped and Reaper rolled his eyes.

“Error?” Suddenly Blue was in the doorframe to his room. Error's head shot up and he smiled weakly.

“Glad you’re okay. Glad everyone is okay.” Error whispered and Geno smiled at his younger brother.

“Oh look. It’s that traitor.” Error had just settled down when Ink walked in and saw him. Almost immediately Dream hit his skull and Ink shrugged like he didn’t understand what he did wrong. 

“Hello Inky.” Error looks down.

“Don’t call me that. You lost the right when you left me behind.” Ink snarled and Error flinched.

“Oh don’t even start! I’ve explained time and time again that he tried to get you but mom barely got out with three of us!” Geno snapped as he stormed up to Ink. 

“Well-“

“Oh you-“

“Don’t-“

“You-“

“Both of you stop!” Error yelled. Both skeletons paused and looked over to Error. He was grasping at the crack on the front of his skull. Geno seemed shocked but Blue just hissed.

“Error, lower your hands okay? They stopped fighting and we should put a bandaid on that like Night does okay?” Blue grabbed Errors hand and lead him away.

“You’re a jerk.” Geno hissed and Ink rolled his eyes.

“And you abandoned me-“

“Enough. Look what this arguing did to Error. Ink, I love you, but go to bed. Geno, you can wait for Error or go to bed too. Just don’t go near Ink.” Dream whispered, only loud enough for the arguing pair to hear.

“Okay Dreamy…” Ink grumbled and Dream smiled weakly at him.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And your all caught up to what I’ve written so far, actually a bit ahead of wattpad, but now I’m offering questions. Ask questions for me or the characters and I’ll post a QnA post answering them. I’ll give minor spoilers for the story, background on the universe, background on some characters, ect. Just have fun


	18. 17; Maximum Security

Aka. Nightmare gets in trouble but Sci is smart enough to find a way out of it

Aka. Don’t worry. You’ll be getting your DustBerry soon but you also should know it won’t be easy for Nightmare and Error to see each other again.

“Where’s Error?” Dust whispered as they sat at the dining hall. Nightmare was gone too but they knew part of why. He had broken a really big rule.

“Nightmare got him out. Said it wasn’t safe and Error was pulling at the crack that Night usually kept covered.” Horror mumbled between bites of food. Dust sat frozen and Horror nodded.

“Wow… why didn’t he leave with Error?” Dust asked and Horror shrugged.

“He couldn’t get us out. You know ‘im. He won’t leave us behind.” Horror hummed and suddenly Killer arrived at the table and slammed his tray down.

“And how do you know this?” He asked.

“Well since Dust apparently now lives in the dining hall, Nightmare was out in my cell last night.” Horror explained as he finished eating and pulled over Dust's food tray. He began to eat that as well and Dust didn’t expect to see any of that food afterwards. 

“What are we gonna do now?” Killer asked.

“We are gonna figure out a way to escape. Sci and Fell agreed to help get Nightmare out of that trouble. All we have to do is come up with a plan.” Horror smirked. Dust laughed and looked around.

“Well that solves one thing but uhh… where are Sci and Fell?” Dust asked after a minute and Horror shrugged.

“They said they would be helping Nightmare.”

Nightmare glared up at the scientists as they yelled at him.

“I. Don’t. Care. And news flash, I only care about him being safe. I won’t ever care about what you do to me.” He hissed and the closest scientist groaned.

“Well you should start to care. He is currently in a building that we keep high watch on. They are staying in a watcher’s childhood apartment and we have so far left him alone. If you don’t listen to us, we will go back for him and this time we won’t leave him alive.” A scientist snarled and Nightmare tensed up in fear.

“You can’t. Sci and his backers would murder you for it.” He whispered and the scientist laughed.

“Sci found a cure. It won’t work on your little lover so there isn’t a means for us to keep him alive.” He walked away and Nightmare slumped down. He needed to get out of here soon.

“Sci. What are you doing here?” The scientist snapped,and the skeleton shrugged.

“The director has allowed me to take Nightmare out. He sees it as a good thing that Error is gone since he was a liability. Now I must take Nightmare to go eat,” Sci unlocked the cage in front of the negative monster before escorting him away. 

“Wait! Wait! Wait! You saved him from being kidnapped!?” Killer laughed. Dust grumbled and looked away.

“Yea. I’m just worried about him. Who knows how he’s doing. He has a giant crack over one of his eye sockets and his skull was wrapped in bandages.” He whispered softly. Horror snorted.

“You just worry cause that kid clung to you like a sticker.” He teased.

“He’s not a kid. He’s just a year younger than me, he’s 16.” Dust blushed and Killer began laughing like crazy as Cross walked over.

“What’s going on over here?” He whispered.

“We are teasing Dust because he-“ Dust's hand flew to cover Killer's mouth.

“Oh might I mention that I used to room with Horror. Apparently he is engaged to someone!” He blurted out and Horror gasped.

“You said you wouldn’t tell!” Horror hissed and Dust smirked. He began to say something when-

“That’s what you get with family. They don’t always say what they mean.” Nightmare smiled as he sat at the table.

“NIGHT!” Dust and Horror both grinned and turned to face their friend. Nightmare smiled softly as he patted the seat next to him. Sci and Fell sat down and the room went silent before everyone went back to talk again.

“Well?” Dust asked once everything went back to normal. 

“Tomorrow night. Sci and I have spoken about it, and we will stay here. We have found a way to keep in contact without it being traced. We will watch out for anyone new and tell you in case you know them. It’s just safer for both parties.” Fell explained and the others nodded before Cross sat up.

“So tomorrow we will be saying goodbye to those three?” He asked and Killer pouted but Sci shook his head.

“You two are leaving too. We can’t have you staying in harm's way and for Cross especially, you can’t stay in this place of bad memories any longer.” Sci explained and Killer grinned widely, grabbing Cross’ arm tightly.

“Did you hear that Cross? We get to leave!” He whispered and for once across grinned and nodded.

“Yea. I heard it.” Cross hummed and he also didn’t make Killer let him go.

Nightmare watched guards focus in on his cell. It would take the rest of the night and the next day for Sci and Fell to figure out everything. The one problem that they had agreed not to tell the others.

They couldn’t find a way to lower the guard around Nightmare long enough for him to escape. Nightmare had accepted this but he knew the others would be upset about this development.

“Goodnight piece of shit. One day Sci won’t be able to save your sorry ass.” A snarky, human, guard snarled. Nightmare looked up at him, annoyed.

“I accept that but you also can’t kill me.” He smirked and the guard snarled in anger before storming off.

“Oh god Sci… please hurry and get everyone out of here. I can’t have any weaknesses so hurry.” Nightmare looked up at the ceiling before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

“Enie, meanie, minie, moe.” Pink hair was stained with red as she yanked a knife out of his chest.

“Catch a tiger by his toe.” She hummed as she stepped away from her last human victim that was guarding the cities South Gate.

“If he hollers, end his life.” She stared at the small monster child staring in terror at her. A smirk raised onto her face.

“Enie, meanie, minie, moe.” She shooed the child, threatening them with her knife. Once the child ran off, CQ’s younger sister grinned as she slung the knife backwards towards a dead body as she walked into the city.

“I won’t kill anyone yet but recon is a good plan. Just wait my dear ‘nephews’ you will see your dearest mother again soon. Or not. After all, you may go to hell for getting her killed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all! I’m so happy you guys love this story.  
> This chapter was rather hard for me to write for a reason I don’t really know.  
> But anyway.  
> Still offering questions for characters or me.  
> Backstories can be explained.  
> And if you wanna just wanna day something to anyone you can.  
> All characters (as well as myself) are open for questions, comments, and maybe some dares.  
> That includes both past EveFalcity from the ‘bad ending’ and EveFaclity in the new ending.  
> All bad ending characters can be asked questions.  
> Honestly just have fun. I wanna be able to interact with you all.


	19. 18; Family is Home

Aka. We don’t see the escape, only the after effects and Error's heart decides to shatter a bit more.

Aka. This chapter doesn’t have the best writing technique but I wanted to get this story out and I decided that story development was more needed then writing quality at the moment. This chapter was hard to write as it is and I wanted to get the story out.

Aka. That was a long aka note, sorry.

Geno watched his brother curl up more on the couch, Blue next to him on the floor. He smiled softly as an arm snaked around his waist.

“Hello Reaper.” He hummed and his ‘boyfriend’ smiled.

“Hello Gen.” He whispered and Geno tensed up for a moment.

“I-“

“Let’s go to bed okay?” Reaper hummed and Geno opened his mouth to tell him something when Reaper took it as a yes and pulled his boyfriend away. Geno stops protesting and just leans against Reaper.

He would just tell him tomorrow.

“Oh and what do you know about my brother!?” Geno awoke to Error yelling and he quickly noticed that Reaper wasn’t right next to him.

“Geno promised me he told me everything!” Reaper snapped and Geno huffed. He had tried to tell Reaper the final thing last night.

“Oh really!? So you know about my brother's right eye?” Error pressed and Reaper tilted his head. Neither noticed Geno walking down the hall towards the fighting skeletons.

“It’s the only eye he can see through and-“ Geno wipes the magic away from the spot under his eye and grabs Reaper to turn him.

“I tried to tell you about this last night.” He ran a hand over the marking. ‘G3N0’ put underneath his right eye like a brand.

“Wha-“

“I was born in a lab Reaper. I was the only one of my brothers named by our parents and raised by them for four years. This brand was the lab's attempt at stealing my name from both me and my parents. That’s why I covered it and kept it a secret. I wanted to explain it to you last night and-“ Geno lit up and he ran to the door.

“Someone is coming.” He whispered and then Blue, who had been guarding the building, came into the apartment on a familiar hooded skeleton's back.

“Dust!” Error smiled and he waved. Suddenly the world went silent. Error walked out into the hall and the group walking in went silent.

“Error,” Cross frowned.

“Where is he?” Error asked as he swiveled to his friends. Horror was the first one who walked up to him.

“Error-“

“Where. Is. He?” He snarled. Geno wanted to say more but Reaper grabbed his to hand and pulled him away from the door.

“Leave them Geno. We need to speak and they know how to handle your brother. I know you want to help but you haven’t seen him in five years.” Reaper pulled his boyfriend away and chaos followed soon after.

~~~~~~

“Where. Is. My. Boyfriend? Why are you here but yet he isn’t?” Error snarled. The room was silent and slowly Blue climbed off Dusts back, his eyes watering.

“They- they-“ He hiccuped and Dust pushed him away, whispering something so the boy ran off.

“Nightmare is practically under maximum security lockdown. Sci and Fell are barely able to take him to the dining hall. They have to wait for the security to fall a bit.” Dust explained and Error snarled.

“Why couldn’t you have waited?” He hissed and they shook their head.

“Don’t say that. We have a surprise for you, one that couldn’t have waited.” Dust dropped a small metal device, a communication device, into Errors hands.

“It’s a two way link between this one and the one Sci has. It has 1 contact. Call it around noon.” Horror added and Errors frown rose slightly.

“Thank you. Thank you all!” Error pulled his two family members, not really but he still saw Horror and Dust as family, into a hug.

“Oh Error, don’t thank us okay? You will see him again and we will continue to be here with you until he is as well.” Dust hummed. Error nodded and wiped his tears.

“Now who’s been leading this group?” Killer butted in and Error shrugged.

“Probably my brother.” He led the group into Reaper and Geno’s room. Now don’t worry, the door was wide open and Blue was talking with them so they didn’t just walk into the room.

“Hey Gen! Are you considered the leader?” Error asked as he clutched the communication box to his chest. It was almost noon so he would be hearing Nightmares voice again. That was a relieving thought.

“I mean kinda?” Geno tilted his head but Reaper and Blue nodded. Geno blushed.

“You’re the leader Gen.” Reaper laughed and he pouted.

“Fine. I’m the leader. What do you need from me?” He asked and it seems that the group was pushing Error forward.

“Idiots! I don’t know what you want me to say!” He whispered and Horror sighed before stepping in front.

“We want to thank you for taking care of Error but I need to know if you know the location of a skeleton named Lust. I believe he may be in a safe zone.” He whispered. 

“Well I know the location of both a safe house and the designated safe zone. I don’t know a skeleton named Lust but if you don’t know his location, he may be there. Why?” Reaper hummed and Horror frowned.

“He’s my fiancé. We grew up and escaped the circus together.” Horror explained and Geno froze.

“You guys are from the monster circus. I- no way. How are you engaged? Romance is forbidden there.” Geno whispered in horror and the skeleton under the same namesake smiled.

“Now that, is a long story. A really long story.” Horror hummed softly in explanation.

“Well I have about an hour and a half until noon so if you can explain it in 90 minutes then I wanna hear this story.” Error hummed and Horror nodded.

“I’ll leave out the beginning. Me and Lust were born there. I’ll start it off when Lust finished his ‘training’.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make my chapters about 1000 words each and I’m a little over 300 on the next chapter. I’ve had this planned since before we first met Lust in the book so the next chapter will hopefully be out late tonight or tomorrow


	20. 19; Forbidden Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning in advance! This chapter does touch on very sentsitive subjects and Lust is almost sold as a personal stripper/exotic dancer and it’s hinted towards more.

Aka. You finally get some HorrorLust and conformation. You also get to hear Horrors story but this doesn’t mean they will see each other soon. This is just to inform you of their past.

Aka. I’m now taking request forms for the Ringmaster’s murder

_ “Lust! You get to perform!” Horror rushed to his best friend, the only kid his age. Lust frowned. He had to remind himself that Horror didn’t know what he trained for. They called it moon dancing but it was just a sweet title for something a child shouldn’t have to do. Even if Lust was 15, moon dancing was a kinder way of stripping and/or exotic dancing. He hated it.  _

_ “Yea. I do,” Lust smiled as he rested his skull against Horror's shoulder. The other, whose act took advantage of what a starving monster was willing to do, smiled softly as he picked at the bandages covering the hole in his skull. _

_ “Horror, stop.” Lust snatched Horrors hand and the other laughed softly.  _

_ “Sorry Lust. Anyway I should probably leave before Ringmaster finds me here and gets mad.” Horror frowned and Lust grabbed his hand tightly. _

_ “Don’t let Ringmaster treat you like you aren’t anything. You are everything to me Horror, okay? If he says anything, just know it’s a lie.” Lust whispered and Horror smiled sadly. _

_ “I’m an orphan Lust. He killed my parents. You at least knew them. There are other moon dancers that take care of you. I was raised by the same person who held and knife to my neck and told me to eat whatever monster the hunters found that day. When I refused? Well look at my head and remember what he did to me.” Horror snarled and Lust could do nothing but hug his arm and pray that they found a way out soon. _

_ “I wish I could openly be with you… if I was any other monster then we could but I’m a moon dancer. Just remember that I love you okay?” Lust asked and Horror rested his skull against his shoulder one final time before heading out of the tent. _

_ “You know that it would be his head Ringmaster chopped off if he found out? It wouldn’t be yours Lust. He likes moon dancers.” His aunt whispered and Lust nodded sadly. _

_ “I just wish I could be there for him.” _

_ Ringmaster found out. _

_ They didn’t know how but he knew. _

_ And he didn’t want to hurt Horror physically, mental scaring them both would be much easier. _

_ “Sir- please understand I-“ Horror was following past, begging not to preform that night. He was 16 and so was Lust, they had just spent the majority of the past year in constant fear of Ringmaster's punishment. _

_ “Don’t worry about performing. Go to the moon dancer tent and say goodbye to your boyfriend now.” The ringmaster hummed and Horror froze.  _

_ “What do you mean?”  _

_ “Oh hush. You know what moon dancers are now. You also know that for enough money, a patron can buy a moon dancer to be their personal dancer… and whatever they need them to be.” He smirked. _

_ “That has to be against some law.” Horror took a step away, tearing up. _

_ “Sure, tons. That’s if you were humans. You. Are. Monsters. No one cares about what happens to you, or that little whore of yours-“ _

_ “DON'T CALL HIM THAT-“ a hand wrapped around a Horrors throat and he gasped like a fish, clawing at Ringmaster's hand. _

_ “I own you boy. I can call you whatever I want and I can call him whatever I want. You are nothing but entertainment for other humans.” He snarled when suddenly, loud and fast footsteps approached. _

_ “Let him go! Please! I’ll stop fighting this! Tomorrow, when the buyer comes, I’ll go willingly! Just let him go! Please!” Lust yelped. _

_ “How did you know he was here?” Ringmaster released Horror who clung tightly to Lust as soon as they were close to each other. _

_ “I came to speak with you when people said you were busy. I asked what was keeping you busy and then when someone said that Horror was in here, I knew something was wrong.” Lust explained slowly as he inspected Horror's neck. _

_ “Fine. Just go before I change my mind. You can stay in his tent for this final night I guess.” The Ringmaster shrugged them off and Lust hurried Horror away quickly. _

_ “He called you a whore.” Horror huffed as Lust healed his rather bruised neck. _

_ “I don’t care what he called me. I’ve told you time and time again to not get involved and I love you Horror but you just can’t seem to learn.” Lust hummed and Horror leaned down to kiss Lust who happily kissed back. _

_ “If we escaped, would you marry me? I know it’s impossible but if we could escape, would you marry me?” Horror whispered against Lust's lips. Lust smiled before getting closer to Horrors ‘ear’. _

_ “Who said we can’t escape? Tonight in fact.” He hummed and Horror pulled away in shock. _

_ “What-“ _

_ “You really think I wanna be someone’s little pet? No. We are escaping tonight love.” Lust whispered. Horror kissed him again before pulled away. _

_ “Does that mean you’ll marry me?” He asked and Lust nodded with a giggle. _

_ “Yes, my handsome fiancé.” They smiled. _

_ They escape. _

_ Safely? No. _

_ But they did effectively escape. _

_ Of course now all hunters had acquired a freebie to hunt them throughout the entire world.  _

_ In better news, Horror stole a ring for Lust and they had been able to grab the one picture they had together before they escaped. _

_ “The city might actually be the safest place for us.” Lust whispered to Horror who was laying in his lap. _

_ “I mean we’ve been on the run two weeks. They might not be looking for us there. No one would expect us to run straight for a prison.” Horror pointed out and before they could speak anymore about it, hunters appeared from a side street to their hideaway. _

_ “Shit. Run for the city.” Lust, who had all their possessions on his back, grabbed Horror and teleported a bit away so they could get a good start towards their escape. _

_ “Don’t stop running for anything.” Horror hissed as they reached the gate. _

_ “They won’t stop chasing us once we are through.” Lust nodded and Horror pulled him into the city. The humans where gaining on them so Horror gave Lust one final kiss and teleported him far away. _

_ “Sorry Lusty.” He began to fight. _

_ That was the day Nightmare, Error, and Dust found him. _

_ And the rest was history. _


	21. 20; The Future

Aka. The main part of the chapter is Error and Nightmares phone call. We also see more blossoming DustBerry, in fact they may end up kissing soon.

Aka. This chapter is all over the place cause I lost my focus on it but I needed to get it out somehow so take this hot mess.

“Wow… oh Horror…” Dust frowned at his friend who just silently shook his head and wiped the tears that had started to form.

“Don’t. It’s been two years. I miss him but I’ve come to terms. At least he will probably be safe now.” Horror smiled sadly and his friend nodded. 

“Oh god! It’s noon!” Error blurted and the pair that had lived with him before all this began laughing.

“Go call him!” Dust urged and Error ran out of the room.

“Hello Error,” Sci hummed as he picked up.

“Where is my boyfriend?” Error whispered and Sci laughed.

“He’s right here, glaring at me with angry waving tentacles.” He responded and Error fought back a small laugh.

“Give him the communicator then!” He allowed his laugh to escape and Sci hummed. He could hear it handed off.

“Error!?” Nightmares' panicked voice filled his senses and he smiled.

“I'm fine Night. I’m safe and I’m doing okay.” He whispered quietly.

“Thank god… I’m sorry I couldn’t leave. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you again. God I’m sorry.” Nightmare hissed and Error smiled softly.

“Night. Don’t start with all that. I’m okay. I accept your apology if I must but it’s okay if you’re okay.” Error whispeded. He could hear Nightmare laugh bitterly and Error could also hear Fell and Sci in the background.

“It’s not okay. I’m not okay. Hell. None of this is okay! We should still be living our simple life in our small house. Now we are entering some shitty war with your brother and mine, some war we fought to escape. None of this is okay!” Nightmare hissed. Error hummed in understanding. He wasn’t gonna stop Nightmare from ranting. He believed that Nightmare had figured it out because he heard his boyfriend take another deep breath.

“And might I mention that it’s not our fault! The most we did was kill watchers to protect ourselves! We should be at home! It should be you, me, Dust, Horror, and hell, even Blue! Maybe we’d go find that one skeleton that Horror has feelings for. We should be at home where I carry you downstairs every morning because you're lazy! We should be happy and together!” Nightmare was near tears. It was obvious to Error by the tight tone he took near the end and the pitches in his breath.

“Night. Nighty please! Calm down! Calm down! Please don’t cry baby! Oh please!” Error began to breath quicker. He could hear Nightmare getting agitated.

“No. No. I need to be there with you! I-“ Nightmare’s voice cracked and he started crying.

“I miss you Nighty. I’ll see you soon. Don’t forget that if you have enough magic stored up, you can visit my dreams. I know you hate doing it but it’s a backup option baby.” Error whispered.

“I hate this. I feel so pathetic and weak. I usually never tell anyone when I’m struggling but- god dammit! I’m usually always with you, but now? It sucks. This all sucks. What if you get really sick?” Nightmare asked and Error looked around for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“I won’t. If I somehow do, Geno is here. Horror and Dust are here. I’m not alone. We have plans beginning and everything will be okay.” Error whispeded.

“Error… stay safe okay? Sci and Fell have plans that will take up, at most, a week to fulfill. They will stay after that but I’ll be able to leave.” Nightmare had calmed down and Error smiled.

“Love you but I must go now.” Error heard footsteps outside the room he was in and he could hear Nightmare hum.

“Okay Error. I will see you soon, even if it’s just in our dreams.”

Blue watched Dust pace around. With everyone new coming in, they had to break into the apartment across from the one everyone was staying in. Unlike the first apartment, this one was a three bedroom and there were no personal items although the couch had been kept. 

The first apartment was a two bedroom with a couch and this new one was a three bedroom. In a way they now had 7 rooms. Blue and Dust just happened to be sharing one of the rooms. One of the rooms in the new apartment also had a bunk bed so that room slept two separately.

The living assignments were rather interesting but they made sense.

There were two couches, three queen sized beds, a bunk bed, and a full/double sized bed.

The bunk bed had been claimed by Killer and Cross. Killer had the top bunk, Cross had the lower one. 

Horror chose the couch of the 2 bedroom.

Geno and Reaper took the queen bed in the 2 bedroom apartment.

Dust and Blue took the first queen sized bed in the 3 bedroom. That choice had made both blush at first but Blue trusted Dust and Dust found himself possessive over Blue and very caring.

Dream and Ink had claimed the other queen sized bed in the three bedroom. 

The double bed was left for Error and eventually Nightmare which meant they had 1 extra couch.


	22. Pay Attention!!!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, even in stuff like this, is helpful


	23. 21; Run

Thank you, Discworldgod, for giving that final boost of motivation to finally get this chapter out. 

(I removed the notice chapter on June 13th.) (i have not yet removed the last notification chapter where I address some issues)

Aka. I’m not doing good with this book rn so I’m sorry if this chapter takes a while

Aka. I started this chapter April 28th and it’s now May 19th and I’m finally looking at this and working on it again. Also yay cause I’m able to write in this book again so squeal. Update. It’s now June 13th and I’m not even halfway through this chapter because I left it again.

Back in July 20th. Have over 800 words when I started. Hopefully I finish the chapter

Aka. Dustberry kiss, hopeful Horror, and maybe a reunion soon for NightError.

~~~~~~~~~

Dust watched as Blue danced around the room happily. They had found a battery operated speaker and a few cd’s to put in. Blue had been so excited and Dust found himself softening up around Blue. He had put in a cd and was helping keep the songs playing while Blue had so much fun dancing. 

Dream and Ink had decided to join in the fun and somehow it turned into a dance party but Dust was still completely focused on Blue and the large grin on his ‘friend’s face. Dust didn’t really know if Blue was his friend anymore. Could Blue actually be his friend the way the smaller made his soul feel.

“Dust! Come on! Dance with me!” Blue giggled and Dust couldn’t help but grin. Despite the horrid world they lived in, Blue always found a way to smile and make everyone else smile.

“Okay, Okay!” Dust hummed as he walked out to Blue who instantly grinned and wrapped Dust up in a hug. Dust smiled as the song changed into a slower one. (Ack! Cliche is killing me.) 

“I like this song.” Blue whispered and Dust smiled, moving Blue’s arms to around his neck before moving his arms down to Blue’s waist.

“Me too.” Dust whispered as he noticed that Dream and Ink had stopped dancing as the pair was kissing, almost fully making out. Dust just rolled his eyes at the couple before turning back to face Blue, smiling at the smaller. They just grinned at each other as they began dancing.

“Hey Dust?” Blue whispered as the song ended. 

“Yea Berry?” Dust asked. Blue smiled before resting his skull against Dust’s chest.

“Thank you.” Blue hummed.

“For what?” Dust asked softly, smiling down at Blue.

“Being here for me. Saving me. For-“ Blue looked up at Dust and kissed the taller. Dust froze for a second before he smiled.

“Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you for that?” Dust teased when Blue pulled away. Blue blushed and hid his face in Dusts shirt.

“I just needed you to know how I felt before everything goes down. Once Nightmare is freed, we will need to book it and I don’t wanna have to worry about getting separated without you knowing how I feel about you.” Blue explained quietly.

“We both know we are gonna be leaving soon. Reaper found the location of a small safehouse and a small group is leaving today to check it out. I’m not leaving since one of us has to stay with Error but Geno is leaving and Horror is too. Killer and Cross decided to go with as well, so it’s us, Error, Dream, and Ink.” Dust frowned.

“It seems we just can’t ever find a good time for life huh?” Blue asked and Dust kissed him again.

“Let’s make our own time.” Dust whispered before kissing Blue again.

Reaper kissed Geno’s skull before putting the supply backpack on the others back. Geno took a deep breath.

“So, you know people who live there?” Geno asked when Reaper came back with the rest of their little group.

“Yea. I actually lived there for a while before we were all captured. They might not be there still but it’s worth a shot.” Reaper shrugged. They all knew that the chance of people being there was low but there might be hints of where they went. Horror was willing to cling to any chance of hope and Reaper wanted to see what momentos were left.

“If we don’t find anything, we can always find the records when we rescue Nightmare. I can easily go in so I can get the files and that might tell us were they went or even the other safezones.” Reaper added on. Geno smiled before nodding.

“I’m okay with that. I just wanna see if there was a chance.” Horror whispered.

“I mean, there were a sizable number of people there. He might have been there and I never knew. If he was, then there will be a file about him in the labs.” Reaper explained. Horror grinned widely and his soul soared just a little.

“I might finally see him again.” Horror whispered to himself.

“Yea. You just might.”

“Are you ready?” Sci asked as he stood at Nightmares cell. The dark being, not so dark anymore, glanced up.

“How can I be ready to escape when I look like… like this?” He snapped, staring at his paper white bones.

“Calm down. It’s easier to escape that way. And it’s not like Sci was the one who took that away. As soon as you escape, it should start regrowing.” Fell snarled and Nightmare snarled back.

“You have no idea how much this hurt! It hurts so much worse when it’s growing back!” Nightmare snarled and Sci unlocked his cage.

“Well lucky for you, you’ll be back with Error before it regrows.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! 

I’ve been struggling a lot with this story.

I adore it but I’ve spent at least a collective month of time world building for this book and it got no interaction.

I think that’s what really hurt.

This is a book that encourages reader interactions.

So I’d like to inform you that the Asks are still open.

Feel free to ask me or any of the characters almost anything.

You can also ask my characters questions as if all of this was just a show. 

I’ll answer almost any question you give me unless it’s a major spoiler.


	24. 22; Son of a Traitor

Aka. I finally reveal a big secret I've kept since the beginning of this story and more starts falling into place.

_ Two tiny hands clung to her as she ran. She had finally escaped that hell but the father of her son was chasing her.  _

_ "Momma?" Her son, only four, asked as he looked up at her. _

_ "You'll be safe Sans, I swear it…" she whispered before pushing harder to run. She let out a piercing scream when suddenly a bullet hit her leg, another barely missing the child in her arms. They weren't letting up and her breath was hitching before she turned the corner. As quickly as she could, knowing no one could see her yet, she hid her child. _

_ "Momma?" He leaned forward and she smiled. _

_ "You'll be safe sans… and I'll protect your brother… I promise." She whispered as she stepped back, her swollen stomach protruding. _

_ "Marie." Sans let out a tiny whimper at his fathers voice.  _

_ "Hello Mage." She turned to face her husband, glaring at him. She didn't even flinch when she was slapped. _

_ "What the hell are you doing!? Running from me!?" He snapped and she smirked. _

_ "You sold out your entire race to live this bug lavish life. I'd rather have our son live in the place his father our the rest of his people!" Her hair blew past her cheek as she pointed a finger accusingly against his chest. _

_ "Where is he!?" He snapped again. _

_ "Where you can never get to him, my 'love'. I would never let my son because your sick and twisted toy because of his abilities. He is four Mage, and your son. You'd sell him out to your precious lab in a heartbeat and have your little puppets expirement on him until he's dust." She hissed. Mage, a tall skeleton, dragged her away. Sans watched them go but didn't move as he curled up. His momma would be back and she'd bring him back home soon. She was human, he was half human, he lived in the human world. _

_ "LIFE! I THINK I FOUND SOMEONE!" Sans small sockets snapped open as a large goat monster stared at him. He let out a tiny whimper and scrambled backwards. _

_ "Shhh… shhh… hey it's okay. Where are your parents, little one?" He asked, holding out a hand but sans didn't grab on. His hands kept scorching backwards and soon touched a flower that wilted immediately. _

_ "Asgore… let me speak to the child." Someone else kneeled down and put her hand next to the flower which grew back. _

_ "Like the grim reaper to the life I can create." She smiled and the boy stared up at her before holding his arms out. The woman happily scooped him up. _

_ "Momma gone… and people took her." He whispered and they grimaced. _

_ "Humans took your mom huh? Man that's messed up. They haven't done that since that half human, son of that traitor was born." Immediately sans knew that traitor was his father and shook a bit more. _

_ "Guess his soft spot for his boy… sans I think… wore off. Well don't worry. I'll teach you how to control your powers little grim Reaper. What's your name?" She asked and he thought before smiling. _

_ "Reaper!" He giggled. He knew he couldn't give them his name but kept his little heart locket, with the name his mom gave him, close to his heart.  _

_ He was Reaper now although in the safe way, he'd always be sans. _

_ "Mrs? Now that scary man is gone… can I tell you a secret?" He trusted the lady who could undo what he did. She was immune to his touch, to his abilities. The only person before her to do that was his parents. _

_ "Of course Reaper. What's wrong?" She asked and he slowly untucked his heart locket. She gasped when she saw his true name carved into the locket with a beautiful font. _

_ "I'm sans…" he whispered and she quickly grabbed his hands. She tucked the locket back away where it was hidden under his clothes and clutched his hands. _

_ "No. You. Are. Not. Listen to me Reaper, most people here will kill you in a heartbeat if they learn who you are." She whispered and he flinched. _

_ "Why won't you?" He asked. _

_ "Cause I had a human child of my own, one that I adopted. You are half human Reaper. Not only that but your father betrayed all monster kind to save himself. No one is going to like who you are. _

_ "What am I supposed to do then?" He asked. _

_ "Call yourself Reaper. That is who you are now. Reaper. My adopted son. You do not look human so as long as no one sees your soul, you can live a normal life." She whispered and he nodded before being pulled into a hug. _

_ “I don’t want to forget momma or my name…” he whimpered and Life picked him up. _

_ “And you don’t have to. What your father-“ _

_ “Don’t call him that…” _

_ “Okay what Mage did was horrible. That big scary goat monster, Asgore, used to be the king of monsters. He was married to my sister, Toriel, but he gave up the throne when she died. Mage and his brother Gaster discussed something before Mage, the elder brother, took the throne… when everything happened… Mage declared that he didn’t join the attacks. That was a lie. Mage lead the attacks. He sold out all those innocent monsters in exchange for his brother’s and his freedom. Plenty of people will hate you Reaper.” She whispered and he nodded. _

_ “He took my momma and shot her leg. He also took my baby brother… I’ll never meet him and I wanna see my momma again.” He whimpered. _

_ “Sorry Reaper… I think the only way you’d do that is if you freed us all.” She whispered and the boy’s eyes lit up. _

_ “Then that’s just what I’ll do!” _

The taller figure helped his mother walk into the living room as his father had broken her cane that day.

“Mother. Will you be okay?” He asked once she was sitting.

“Of course Papyrus.” She whispered and he sighed.

“Why did you run with him that day? Father has hated you ever since.” He whispered and she smiled.

“Your brother was special. Sans had strong powers that your father wanted to exploit.” She whispered and her younger son sighed.

“But why the city? We live a luscious life and you sent him out of it.” He whispered and she just smiled.

“Yes, but your brother is strong… he can make up for your father’s sins… he can free the monsters.”


End file.
